Tumbling in Darkness
by Celestial Beauty
Summary: His relatives leaves for the weekend and Harry is left alone. But during his night of sweet escape things occur and his life changes forever. Harry/Carlisle Slash! Rating T - NOTICE - might change back to M later on.
1. The touch of his lips

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warning: **There will be** Slash **and for those who don't know what that means, it's Male/Male, two guys kissing, two boys having sex, to males loving eachother. There will possibly be** Mpreg**, meaning that males can get pregnant, don't like don't read, I DON'T want any comments about it. The rating is for a reason, people. I don't want any flames simply because someone haven't read the warnings.

**Summary: **Harry lives with his last remaining family and when they are invited to friends for a weekend he get's some freedom. But during his night of sweet escape, things occur, and his life changes forever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twiligt or anything you might recognise.

**Corrected by:**

**Authors Note: **Okay, you **Probably should read this, **there will be some background information here and some explanations.

I have simply borrowed the characters from Harry Potter, therefor, there will be no actual magic. Harry wont be a wizard nor will anyone else. He and the Dursley's will live in America, to make things easier later on in the story. Now, I love Esme, and she will have a place in this story, but not as Carlisle's wife, she'll be his sister. I'm not sure yet how things will be with Jacob and Bella. They might just be friends, I hate that Jacob is left heartbroken in the third book, even if I think that Bella should be with Edward. Jacob is so sweet, but I don't know if he'll fit in the story, he might become friends with Harry instead.

You should **always** read the **notes** at the end of the chapter. I might write something **important**.

Okaay, here is the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!!

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter One**

_The touch of his lips_

"Boy!"

Harry turned away from his uncle's loud voice and kept doing what he was ordered to do, the dishes. He continued scrubbing away the orange sauce from the lunch they'd eaten about one halfhour earlier with a roll of his eyes.

"Boy!"

The voice was louder now, which either meant that uncle Vernon was closer, or more angry. Either of it was bad.

Harry dried his foamy right hand with one of aunt Petunias light blue towels and reached for the old radio Vernon and Petunia bought for ages ago, apparently a radio wasn't worth buying, these days it was TV's that mattered, and turned the music up slightly. The latest song of Kanye West echoed in the white, shiny kitchen and Harry who'd heard the song many times (as it was played every fifteen minutes or so) hummed along with the melody in order to ignore or perhaps, forget his uncle, even if it was just for a few seconds.

"BOY!", the voice bellowed.

Harry turned around as his very red whale looking uncle stepped into the kitchen behind him and pointed one chubby finger at him. He turned the rather loud music down and looked innocently at his uncle.

"What do you think you are doing!", Vernon yelled his face turning, if even possible, more red.

Harry gestured towards the sink.

"Dishes", he answered in a indiffrent voice, used to his uncle's fits of rage.

"Don't mess with me, boy", his uncle said in a threatening voice. "You should be glad that you're still here!"

Harry had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. His aunt and uncle threatened with that every day, telling him that they should kick him out. But since they were his guardians, they couldn't.

Harry parents had died in a car crash when he was very young, merely one year old and he was left with his only remaining family. His mother Lily's "lovely" sister Petunia and her fat husband Vernon along with their own boy, Dudley, who made it his life's mission to make Harry's life hell.

They never beat him, none of them had ever laid as much as a finger on him, ever, except for Dudley, perhaps when he beat him up at school. But usually, he refrained from touching him as well, he sent his friends on him instead. And now, he'd soon reached his goal, living with the Dursley's for seventeen goddamned years. They had been very long, and had never seemed to end, but in one year, they actually _were_. He'd be free, he'd be able to walk away without ever walking back.

His uncle stood now infront of him panting, his fat chest heaving up by every breath, his nosetrills flaring giving him a pignose, his lips were thin and slightly open, his eyes narrow making them look smaller than they already was and his blond hair looked like a badly made wig on top of his head. It suddenly struck Harry how _ugly_ his uncle was.

Harry had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from laughing at the ridiculous look his uncle gave, he succeded in hiding it from Vernon, he had been given a lot of practise.

Uncle Vernon blew himself up and withdrew his finger which had been hanging in the air for the last few minutes infront of him and looked down on Harry with the satisfied look he always got when he reminded himself of that he was above Harry.

"We are going away", he said with a pompous snort. "_We_ meaning, Petunia, Dudley and myself"

His hand touched his chest for a few seconds as he thrived in the feeling of having accomplished something.

"_We_ have been invited to Mr and Mrs Orson's party at their hotel, and we'll be staying there over the night", uncle Vernon said, proud of himself.

He suddenly turned his piglike eyes towards Harry glared heatedly at him.

"_You_ will, unfortunatley have to stay here alone since Mrs Figg can't take care of you. And if I find one object out of place when we get back, you will pay for it!"

Harry almost couldn't stop the smile that threatened to bloom on his face. He would be alone.

"Do you understand?", Vernon snapped, suspicious of Harry's current expression.

"Yes", Harry said in a somber voice and quickly looked down in to the floor.

Vernon grunted and left the kitchen with his small steps, leaving Harry alone again.

Harry stood still for a few seconds before he walked to the sink again and raised the music, returning to the dishes as the longing to be alone set in.

-^CCHPCC^-

The days seemed to slowly drag themselfs to their ends. The hot sun and the warm wind didn't make things better either. And since Vernon had refrained from telling him exactly when they were leaving, Harry waited anxiously for two days wondering exactly when his two days of perfect bliss would come.

Vernon, during the whole week he had to wait, smirked evilly at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. And, for the first two days, Harry hated him, until he realised that aunt Petunia had neatly written it in their calender.

Harry spent the remaining part of the weeks rolling his eyes at his uncle whenever he gave him an evil grin.

But, when the day came, all his waiting had been worth it. Vernon blew himself up for a last time and gave Harry another speach about not wanting to find the house in ruins. They left, the door closed and the engine of their car started. Harry stood inside by the front door for a good five minutes before he even dared to move. He was alone. He was free.

He already knew what to do during this time. First, he sat down infront of the TV, checking all the channels and enjoying his solitude and finally being able to decide something. Though, he admitted that it would have been more fun if the Dursley's had been there, preferably tied up and was forced to look at him eating their food and using their stuff, it would probably count as torture for them.

Then when the night came closer, he put something on, something that made him look less as a tramp (A/N, meant as a hobo or bum). He borrowed some of the hairgel that Dudley had taken to using, although it looked like crap on him. When he was finished he stepped outside, locking the door with the key Vernon had given him, cursing him at the same time if he would loose it.

He walked down the street and jumped on a bus with money he'd found on the street every now and then, or perhaps from diffrent jobs, such as cutting someones grass, he'd been taken when the Dursley's thought he was in school. They didn't mind the notes he got with him home about skipping lessons at all, it only made their beloved Dudley look better.

He intended on going to a club, a club most of the guys from school liked to talk about. Not that they ever talked to him, but he caught fragments of their conversations in the locking rooms. It was called Cale's Cave, an odd name for a club according to Harry, but then again, he'd never been to any club before.

He got of at the right station, he thought, and walked down the street until he saw the green neon lights with the letters Cale's Cave on.

The guard looked at him, uncertain as he flopped his fake ID out with a cocky smile on his lips. Harry hardly looked like eighteen, hell, he hardly looked like _seventeen_, but with the ID and along with the smile and perhaps his attitude, he was to his surprice, let in.

The minute he stepped into the club, his ears threathened to explode by the loud music, although his body quickly adjusted to it and soon he found himself walking with the beat as he made his way towards the bar.

A rather chunky man stood and mixed drinks and he grunted at Harry when he sat down at a bar stool.

"What do you want to drink?", the man asked.

His eyes traced Harry's body in a rather intimate way and Harry couldn't help but blush and look away, causing the man to smirk at him and lean closer.

"First time, huh?", he asked with a deep tone.

Harry nodded and looked away.

"I'm Chuck", the big man said again.

A small silence followed and Harry realised that the man wanted an answer. He quickly spluttered out an answer.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you"

The man snorted and backed away shaking his head.

"So, anything special?", he asked with that deep tone again.

"What?", Harry asked, confused.

What was the man talking about?

Chuck, got an amused glint in his eyes again and he shook his head again.

"To drink", he said smiling.

Harry felt his face heat up and he refused to meet Chuck's glance.

"Oh", he said, embarrassed.

"Uh, surprice me?", he replied a few seconds later, since he didn't know a thing about drinks.

Chuck actually laughed, knowing that as well.

"Well, I'll give you something easy to start with", he said, still chuckling.

When Harry got his drink, a yellowish substance, he murmured a thank you and payed Chuck before leaving for one of the tables further into the room right at the side of the dancefloor. He tasted it, and had to admit that it didn't taste so bad. He drank some more and was rather surpriced when a guy knocked at his shoulder. There were a lot of prejudices against homosexuality, he knew that, and when he turned his head to the side he saw some girls and other boys give them some disgusted looks.

"Is this seat taken?", he asked with a seductive smile.

Harry shook his head and the guy sat down, his eyes roaming over Harry's body. Harry turned his head away again to hide his akward expression.

The young man smirked at him, knowlingly, and raised his glas of beer towards him in some kind of toast before he pressed it towards his lips and took a sip. He put the glas back onto the table and leaned back into his chair opposit of Harry and took another good look of him.

"So, gorgeous, what's your name?"

Harry smiled at him, unsure.

"Harry, you?"

The guy leaned forward.

"I'm Jake", he said smiling.

"Want to dance?", Jake asked a few seconds later rather boldly.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprice but he nodded and followed Jake out on the dancefloor. At first, he was rather unsure of what to do, but he looked at everyone else and soon, his body moved to the beat and he felt rather sure of himself as he got several looks shot his way from both boys and girls. And, he felt that he'd played the role of the innocent blushing virgin for a bit too long, so he pressed himself closer to Jake. Jake looked at him, surpriced but accepted the change with pleasure. The two of them danced for only God knows how long, and counting the songs that passed, both slow and fast, told Harry that they danced for quite some while.

When they, exhausted walked back to their table they found another man sitting there. Jake was about to pull him away towards the bar and order some more drinks and probably get another table, but Harry stopped him. The man was holding Harry's glas firmly in his hand, and he turned his head towards Harry and smiled. What struck Harry was how gorgeous the man was. He had rather long hair that fell in perfect waves down his shoulders and his face and body belonged in a advertisment for underwear. He waved towards Harry, gesturing for him to come closer, and Harry did so, letting Jake's hand go.

"I'll be right back", Harry murmured to Jake and walked, like in daze towards the man.

Jake didn't reply, or Harry didn't hear it, he was to busy watching the man. And as he arrived to the table the man smiled and gestured for him to sit down.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here", the man said, with a hint of a foreign accent to his voice, only, Harry couldn't tell which.

Harry shook his head uncertain and laid on his side.

"I watched your drink for you", the man said again in his musical voice, and Harry realised immediatley that he would do anything for this man.

The beautiful man gave him his drink and Harry brought it to his lips, tasting the liquir. For an odd moment, he thought it tasted diffrent then before, and as if the stranger had seen his confusion, he gave him another blinding smile causing the thought to disappear from his mind quickly.

"Want to come with me outside for some air?", the man asked, his smile still lingering at the corner of his mouth.

Harry nodded, and he suddenly felt rather dizzy, but he stood up nontheless and followed the man outside.

On the way, he felt a gut sinking feeling and his eyes wobbled a bit more by every step. As he stepped outside his legs gave away and he nearly fell onto the assfalt, but cold hands caught him before he hit the ground.

As the hands brought him closer to a marble chest he thought he heard a musical tone murmur something to someone, and then the next sentence he said was loud as hell in Harry's ears.

"He's had a bit too much to drink"

Harry winced, and then, the stone chest left him and he was lying on something cushion like and an engine started.

And the machanic sound of it successfully put him into a light, dreamless slumber.

-^CCHPCC^-

Harry came to life again with a throbbing headache. He tried to sit up but fell back when his sight became all black, he feared that he would faint.

Someone chuckled, and Harry looked up, meeting the eyes of the stranger from the bar. He frowned as memories from earlier entered his mind.

_The bar, Jake, the drink, a musical voice. _

Harry stared at him confused.

_Feeling dizzy, outside, to get some air..._

"What happened?", Harry murmured and tried to sit up again, thankfully it worked.

The man laughed.

"Oh, you blacked out a bit", he said with a blinding smile.

Harry looked around and noticed that he definetly wasn't at the Dursley's. He turned towards the man again.

"Where am I?", he wondered with a frown and tried to get out of the bed.

The man chuckled again and pressed him down, rather forcefully actually.

"You're at my place, don't worry, I'll take care of you", he murmured with an amused tone.

He pressed himself down on Harry's body and pressed his lips to Harry's.

The first thing Harry was about to do, was push him away. But when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, his body relaxed as if commanded and he laid very still beneith the man trying to get as much of the raving kiss as possible.

Harry moaned and threw his arms around the man.

This was not how he planned the night, he mused quietly to himself. But, well, he didn't really mind.

The man changed Harry's position as if he were light as a feather, and suddenly he was in a sitting position and with the man's weight on his chest, he was being pushed back on the couchs armrest.

His lips moved from Harry's mouth and traced his jawline, leaving hot traces of boiling blood behind. It moved down, beneith his chin and down, licking at Harry's Adam apple. He then swiftly moved to his right and licked Harry's throbbing pulse. One, two, three kisses.

_It was so wonderful._

Another kiss.

_So goddamned wonderful._

His tongue put some pressure down.

_Oh God._

Sharp teeth graced his skin, biting down slightly.

_Mmm..._

And then, they sank down, fully, causing Harry to gasp in surprice.

It took a few seconds for the pain the fully make itself noticable for Harry, and when it did, he screamed loudly, trying to push the man away, but he held Harry down with ease and Harry's struggle became fruitless.

The pain was torture, it was the worst he'd ever experienced.

Suddenly, beneith the horrible pain, Harry felt a something. A horrible realisation, he was being drained. He tried to move again, tried to push the man away, but between the man's supricingly strong hold and the torturing pain, he was very weak. His unarticulated cry got quieter as his strenght was sucked out along with his blood, and soon it was mere whimpers.

"Please...", he managed to stutter out.

"Help me..."

-^CCHPCC^-

So, I know it's pretty hasty and perhaps a bit lame, but I'm rather eager to get started, so I hope it'll get better when I get into the real story!

This is **not** corrected, and English is not my first language so please, if anyone would like to **Beta** it I would **gladly accept** your **help**.

Are you interested in Beta the whole story? Please tell me, and I'd rather you contact me on a PM instead of a review if that's the case! :)

COMMENT!!

- Celestial Beauty


	2. Something diffrent

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise.

**Corrected by:**Tallianna

**Authors Note: **Okay, you** should always take some time to read this.**

There might be some changes, Esme, I realise, might not have a spot in this fic, although I'm not sure yet.

You should **always** read the **notes** at the end of the chapter. I might write something **important**.

OH, and I might have forgotten to tell you, but (I think I told you in the first chapter) this is like Non-magic. Although, I'm thinking about giving Harry some powers but I'm still not sure which and if he'll become a wizard. I don't know if he'll be able to do everything he does in the Harry Potter world. Look at my profile for a **poll** that might come up soon!!

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Two**

_Something diffrent_

A noise reached his ears. It wasn't a definedsound though, he couldn't remember hearing it before. He frowned, what was it? A low buzz like sound, and it became weaker by the moment, as if it were leaving.

Another sound erupted, distracting him from the buzzing, and it was much closer. A high shriek, something Harry, and probably everyone else, usually would wince at, but he didn't. He simply frowned and wondered what it was.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in the enviorment around him. He was neither surprised with what he found, nor had he really expected it. He was lying face down in something very green and slightly wet, and which he soon identified as moss.

Moss? Wasn't moss usually found in the woods? Harry couldn't remember there being many woods around where he lived.

_Where he lived__._

Where did he live?

Harry blinked twice before he made a move to sit up. Which he did with suprising ease. He took a look around. He confirmed that he was indeed in a forrest, surrounded by green trees even more moss and a few big grey stones.

His throat burned and he rubbed it quietly, trying to ease it down. He felt hungry, in a way, or perhaps _thirsty_. In fact, he was starving.

The high pitched shriek erupted again and interrupted his thoughts about food. Harry turned his head quickly to the side and saw a redish bird sitting in the trees, giving him a frightned, calculating look before it took flight, with another loud shriek.

The wings were a mix of grey and red feathers, and in some places, a few specks of black could be found. Harry frowned and realised that something was wrong, diffrent. He brought his hand up to eye level. He brought his hand up to eye level, looking at it carefully. A pale hand, with lines in the palm and nails of a very light purple shade met his gaze. It looked normal enough. He could even see a small birthmark he had on his little finger.

Instead of feeling relief, Harry began to worry even more. His hand reached to touch his nose, near his eyes. There should be something there, a small weight pushing down.

_His glasses._

Harry spun around and looked for the small object he now remembered. Round frames, brownish colour and some tape that held the frame together. He couldn't find them. He found an ant though, carrying a small leaf, down by his left shoe.

He shouldn't be able to see the ant. He should be halfblind.

Harry turned away from... from what? Those disturbing thoughts? The truth? He frowned as he tried to remember something, anything. Why was he here?

Foggy memories, a darkhaired man.

Harry shook his head when he thought it mightexplode with effort, and decided not to think about it. It wasn't important now, besides he had to get out of here before he did anything else. He leaned down looking for any kind of trace to where he should go. But Harry'd never been a scout, nor had he been outside very much, (especially not in a forrest), so he gave up pretty quickly. His eyes stuck on a middle sized stone that laid infront of him though. And his hand reached out for it on it's own accord.

Harry picked it up, his hand clutching the cool surface of the stone, it fit perfectly in his hand, as if made to be there. It smelled of dirt and some kind of moisture. After a second, Harry realised it was water. But he shook the thought out of his head, water didn't smell. He looked up for a second, the forrest covered most of the sky, but he could see some specks of blue up there. He looked at the stone again before he threw the stone up in the air. It went far up, several yards in fact, and he hadn't used any strenght at all.

He saw the stone reach it's destination in the air, before gravity took hold of it and it slowly picked up speed headeddownwards. Harry saw the stone come closer and closer, as if in slow motion. His hand reached up to catch the stone without him telling it to and in a flash the stone was again in the palm of his hand. Although not for very long.

What happened next shocked him, and made him very weary and scared.

As he caught the stone in his hand and closed his fingers softly around it, it crushed almost without a sound and turned into small crumbs. Harry stared at his hand as the much smaller stones fell out of his hand and down on the ground again, to were it had laid before.

He stared at the crumbs for a second or two before he stood up quickly and backed away from the proof that something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Harry stared at his hands in wonder before he turned around and ran.

He ran as fast as he could, and the trees flew past him. It looked as if they moved away from him to give him more access.

He ran and he ran, and once, he thought he heard a pulsing sound and saw a flash of something blue, but he ignored it, he couldn't stop. He didn't until he came to a small lake. The water was like mirror, the reflection of the trees painted the still water in dark colours and shades. Harry moved towards it immediatley, feeling the burning thirst in his throat again and he leaned down on the side of the lake. His hands cupped some water and he moved it quickly to his lips. The cool liquid touched his lips and he sucked the water into his mouth, only to spit it out not a second later.

Harry stared at the water in disbelief and brought some more water to his lips. The vile taste touched his tongue and he had to spit it out again.

What the hell?

Harry walked as far away from the water as possible, without leaving the small glide. He caught sight of a few berries in a couple of bushes nearby. Uncertain, he moved towards them and picked one of the fat, very good smelling and, probably, very juicy berries and pressed it into his mouth. Instead of tasting the sour/sweet taste, he got the same disgusting taste and he had to spit it out with a grimace. He moved away from them as well, standing very still, resting, thinking.

What was wrong with him?

It was getting darker by the minute, and he was surpised that he didn't feel tired at all. He figured he should get sleep soon anyway. He could worry about this tomorrow, if he didn't wake up from this wierd dream soon, that was.

Harry closed his eyes, prepared for sleep to take him when he realised that he was still standing. He quickly sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes again.

The forrest seemed to come to life.

He heard the rattle of a snake, an owl hoot quietly from a branch, the wind whisper ancient words no one recognised. He heard a mouse creep through some high grass, looking for food, and the crunch of the mouse's neck being broken when the owl caught it's prey and then, the swish of it's wings as it flew away.

Harry opened his eyes again and inspected every corner of the glide. Were there any... bigger... animals here?

Shadows rodefrom the trees, and a full moon proudly shone on the sky along with it's stars. The dark shades in the forrest creating terrifying images and he felt fear rise within him.

He shook his head determinded. He had to stop fantasizing.

He slid down and laid straight on the ground with the grass as his pillow (1) and he prepared himself for a long night.

-^CCHPCC^-

Harry opened his eyes again. The sun had started to wake and she slowly travelled higher and higher above him in the sky. He was rather happy about it, it had been a long night, a very long night, without any sleep. But he wasn't tired at all.

He still laid in the shadows, there hadn't been any animals near him at all. He hadn't seen any, anyway. He realised that the animals he had heard, had been far away, very far away. Maybe his sight wasn't all that had been fixed.

His throat still burned with hunger and he wondered what to eat instead of the berries. That had been very disturbing. He hadn't even been able to drink, even though he could feel the thirst becoming more and more alive.

Harry stood up, wondering whether he should try to drink the water again. He smacked his tongue in his mouth, the disgusting taste had lingered on it all night. He still thought he could taste the liquid in his mouth. It had been horrible.

But, if it saved him, he would drink it again, perhaps it only tasted vile the first time.

_The first __time? This isn't the first time you've drank _water_!_

Harry ignored his own thoughts and moved towards the lake and out of the shadow. The sun's warmth started to prickle his skin, he was rather surprised by the heat he felt coming from it, it usually wasn't very warm this early in the mornings.

Harry pulled off his shirt and walked closer to the lake. He knelt infront of the edge and leaned down, his hands once again cupping the cold water. Something stopped him from drinking it though. His... instincts, he didn't have any better word for it, told him not to drink, that he would regret it.

Relucantly he let the water go to join the rest of the lake again. He sighed and was just about to stand up and walk away when he saw something, his reflection.

His skin was sparkling.

Harry backed away from the lake with wide eyes and backed into the shadows.

He was almost afraid to look down on his arms, what would he see?

Finally he gathered enough courage to do so and had a look. He looked normal. Pale, but normal.

He spent a few moments twisting his arms back and forth,pulling the end of his trousers up checking his ankels, but they remained the same.

Was he going mad?

Harry walked out in the sun again, and as his skin began to glow he wondered faintly how he hadn't noticed this before.

He stood completly still for a second before he turned towards the depth of the forrest and began to walk quickly. He picked up his shirt from where he had left it before and pulled it quickly over his head, maybe to cover up yet another proof of what he was. He cast a last glance at the lake and then turned away and ran.

-^CCHPCC^-

He didn't stop for hours. The sun hit his skin several times, through some holes in the otherwise thick roof of leafs above him, and it sparkled for a moment or two before it disappeared again. It only drove him to run faster.

His breath wasn't even ragged as he came to a stop. He didn't even bother being surprised. Harry had never been in the best of shapes since he never really had the oppurtunity to go to the gym, or take a quick jog through the neighbourhood like everyone else.

He looked around and frowned as he suddenly smelt something. Something good.

He turned around as he heard something snap, a branch. The sound of moss being tramped on and a voice humming on a tune unknown to Harry.

His legs moved on their own accord, and soon he found himself running towards the smell, the sound and soon what he saw was a human, a man.

He never even thought about the outcome of his later reactions. He didn't think as he threw himself on the man in the blue raincoat and lowered his mouth on the man's throat. Something flashed infront of his eyes, a memory suddenly as clear as crystal.

Someone doing the same, lowering their mouth on his throat, planting light kisses trailing down to the pulse, and then nibbling... biting.

The memory was gone in a flash again and Harry bit down before the man even realised that someone had pushed him down.

Something drippled down his mouth and the burning in his throat disappeared as liquid entered his mouth with a wonderful taste he couldn't even discribe.

He sucked at the wound he wasn't even aware of that he had created, he wasn't aware of the man whimpering beneathhim either. Then the mangave a final shudder before death enveloped him and his eyes stopped moving around in desperation.

Harry hadn't been aware of the man's fruitless effort of trying to get away, he had simply clung to the man in his own desparation to get more of that sweet, wonderful taste.

As the fluid stopped entering his mouth, he drew back in disappointment before he realised exactly what he had done.

The front of his shirt was drenched in what he saw was blood and he fought the urge to lick away the waste with a disgusted feeling.

He backed away, from the man and, hopefully, himself.

The man stared back at him from the ground with his mouth still open in a silent whimper and his eyes were already cold and dead.

Words echoed in his head, his words, and the mans words.

"_Help me_."

Harry turned away from the man and went into a run again, but this time he wouldn't stop. He would never stop.

-^CCHPCC^-

(1) Taken from Lian Hearn's, "Grass for his Pillow".

**Important:**

Please make it a habit ot read these, there will be important messages here!!

So there's another chapter. What do you think? COMMENT! God, out of all the people who put this story on their story alert, only seventeen wrote a review. Come on, tell me what you think!

Okay, I've decided to make a **poll** on whether Harry will have his powers as a wizard or not, so check it out!

Thanks **Tallianna** for your help, it is most appreciated!!


	3. Captured by wolfs

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise.

**Corrected by: **Tallianna

**Authors Note: **There has been a lot of questions about Harry's sire, and those questions shall be answered in time. Patience is a virtue my friends.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Two**

_Captured by wolfs_

Harry did run. He ran far and never stopped. He hadn't intended on stopping either, for some time, but his destiny had it's unstoppable course and he would soon encounter something he'd never seen before.

What surprised him, was how little it took to run. His body moved between the trees as if they didn't exist and he was free to focus on something entirely different like the sun, or the moon or perhaps a small bug on the ground that he ran past.

Because he no longer wished to think about what he was, what he'd become. He no longer desired to know how and why. He knew enough, he was a monster.

The sun disappeared every now and then, to be replaced by clouds, or rain. But it didn't bother him, he didn't get cold, he merely felt the drops fall on his skin, cheeks and hair and slowly travel downwards until they let go and fell onto the ground. He was drenched for a while, but as the sun returned later on, and he was dried up.

The nights became less and less frightening to him. He no longer feared the animals creeping in the dark corners of the forest. He was a monster himself and he had begun to realise that most animals tended to keep away from him.

He didn't know whether that made him sad or relieved. Perhaps both.

He started to feel the burning sensation come back in his throat again. He stopped, for the first time in days, and perhaps even weeks.

He smelled blood.

It wasn't the pulse of the creature that lured him to stop this time, it was already dead, and the small human part of him that still lingered in the back of his mind softly told him that it wouldn't be wrong to eat it.

That was all it took for the monster to start running again and throw himself at the dead creature lying on the ground.

He felt relief enter his mind as he withdrew from the bloody mass lying on a carpet of leaves in front of him. He wouldn't have to eat in a while now.

His white shirt was once again stained with blood. It covered the other now brown stains and screamed with colour compared to the otherwise white fabric.

Memories from earlier entered his mind. A man in a blue raincoat, the humming...

_Oh God, please let it stop..._

He didn't know what to do anymore, he shouldn't have stopped running.

-^CCHPCC^-

_There is a vampire nearby._

The message was, as always, delivered instantly. Jacob couldn't help the excited thrill that ran through his body, even though the message was very important as this, as he heard the thought of his fellow pack mate.

He changed his direction in mid-jump and landed safely on his front paws.

_Are they in La Push?_

Sam's voice erupted with a dark tone.

Jared's response was positive and Jacob's mind was suddenly filled with the thoughts of the other members of the pack.

_What are they doing here?_

_They are not allowed to be here!_

Jacob pushed his body to the breaking point as he flew through the forest, eager to join his friends and a bit irritated that he had been the only one who was so far away from the others. He never got to do anything exciting.

Quil even took the time to snort at him through their connection but he was quickly hushed by the others.

Jacob arrived to a place in the woods, without many trees in the way and immediately saw Sam, Leah and Quil. They saw him as well and Quil lowered his head in acknowledgement. Sam stood still, stoic as usual, with his ears wide open and eyes searching the area.

It was very quiet.

Except for Quil's worried thoughts, Leah's even breath and Sam's occasional movements there were no noise.

Therefore, Jared's sudden alarmed voice made them jump.

_There is a dead animal here, and traces of a vampire... Ughh, I can smell it from here!_

Sam turned around on the spot and picked up the pace towards Jared who had been searching the area around them.

_Paul, keep searching. Quil, you stay here,_ Sam ordered as he ran.

Jacob shot Quil anempathic glance before he followed the others.

Precisely as Jared had said, there were a dead deer lying motionless on the ground before them. A gash was open by it's throat and some blood stuck in it's fur.

Sam took a step closer and examined the creature. He took two quick sniffs before he backed away.

_I don't think the blood sucker killed it._ He said and with a frown.

_Doesn't make it any better_, Paul spat.

They all hummed in agreement and stared at the mass for a few seconds.

_We need to find it_, Leah stated and looked around as if the vampire would be here.

The others agreed again and Jacob sniffed at the deer.

_Do you think it is the __Cullens__?_ He asked quietly.

No one answered. Jacob didn't know if he wished it was the Cullens or not. If it was them, they might be able to get rid of them once and for all. But then again, if it was one of them, someone from the pack might end up getting hurt, or worse, dead. They all knew the Cullens were not to play with, they were after all sevenfully grown vampires.

His thoughts were interrupted by something, a smell. One second later, Jacob knew what the smell was... vampire.

Sam started to quickly give everyone orders of what to do. The pack ended up forming a circle around the, obviously, unsuspecting vampire and Jacob concentrated hard on slowly and as soundless as possible, creeping forward as not to give them away.

When they came close enough to see the vampire, they immediately knew that it wasn't one of the Cullens. He, because they noticed it was a male, seemed to smell them. Because he scrunched up his nose and frowned, something a vampire didn't need to do. He was probably new to the stuff.

One second went **(by)**. And then another. Sam's loud howl was heard and a sharp command erupted within each of the pack members minds to move forward.

They all ran forward with incredible speed, and Jacob let his tongue dangle outside his mouth, catching the air that he loudly ran by.

Within a matter of seconds, the vampire turned his eyes towards them, which they noticed were red.

Leah flung herself forward on the vampire as he turned his head back and forth, not knowing where to look, and Jacob pressed himself further, disappointed that he hadn't reached the vampire first.

By the time he reached them, Sam, Jared and Quil had gotten there as well. He howled loudly as Quil got a hard blow from the vampire in his face and Jacob hurled forward, biting the vampire in his arm.

Leah held his other arm in her mouth and Jared one of his legs. Quil whined loudly and his tongue flicked out to gently care a moment for the wound before he growled and closed in on the vampire.

They had successfully gotten him down on the ground now, and Sam pressed one big paw on his chest to keep him down.

The vampire looked up at them for a second, with his eyes filled with defeat. However, that quickly turned into determination and he started to struggle again.

_Jacob!_ Sam snapped and got of the vampire, allowing Paul, who recently had gotten there, and Quil to help Leah and Jared.

Jacob let go of the vampires arm and Paul took his place.

_You follow me to the Cullens._ He said and Jacob wagged his tail and yelped.

Sam ignored his eager form by simply running away, towards Forks and the Cullens house. Jacob followed.

-^CCHPCC^-

Sam slammed his hand on the brown coloured door harshly. Jacob stood next to him, having a hard time not to scrunch up his nose is disgust of the incrediblysweet smell he felt enter it.

The door opened, and almost immediately did they hear a musical voice.

"What do you want?"

Sam growled lowly and Jacob frowned at the beautiful girl, or woman perhaps, standing in front of them. She had blonde perfect locks that flowed down her shoulders and her angelic face was displaying displeasure and graveness. An expression not really suited for an angel.

Had it not been for the horrible smell he smelt, Jacob would have thought she really were an angel. She looked so perfect.

Before Jacob or Sam had the opportunity to answer another man stepped into their vision, he held a more composed expression than the girl and he put his hand on her shoulder with a somber look.

"There, there, Rosalie, no need to be rude." he murmured and the girl gave them one last look before she turned around sharply, her hair flowing through the air as she walked away quickly.

"Come in, it must be important", the man said and stepped aside, allowing the pair to walk past them.

Jacob hesitated for a second, giving Sam an uncertain glance, but Sam simply walked past the man without a word. Jacob followed him instantly.

"We are not here to play friends", Sam said the minute they stepped into a living room.

"We didn't expect you to", the woman, Rosalie, snapped.

A bigger, dark haired man put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at it quickly before she turned towards them and stared angrily, without saying anything else.

"Is there anything you want?" the blonde man asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows and Jacob snorted out loud, swallowing a sarcastic reply.

"Of course we want something. We want to know why one of _you_", here Sam made a small pause to look disdainfully at them. "was roaming around at La Push. I thought our treaty said that you weren't allowed to".

To their surprise, the blood suckers looked quite surprised themselves. And then Carlisle frowned.

"This vampire is not one of us", he said, more to himself then to anyone else. "Are they alone?"

Sam nodded with a gruff expression.

"Have they killed anyone?" Carlisle asked as his frown deepened.

Sam shrugged.

"He seemed rather wild. He has dried blood allover his shirt, though. So I would think he has".

The Vampires looked at each other and the bronze haired one turned towards Carlisle and they seemed to talk with their mind, because the bronze haired one, Edward, soon nodded and frowned as well.

Jacob shuddered involuntarily.

Carlisle turned towards them again.

"What colour was his eyes?", he asked.

Sam snorted.

"Why do you care?"

The vampires hissed and Jacob took a step back, but then quickly ran forward again. He didn't want to be seen as a coward.

"Humour me", Carlisle mumbled.

"Why would I care about his damn eyes? I don't know", Sam snapped irritated.

There was a small silence.

"Red", Jacob mumbled. "They were red."

He looked up and saw the vampire family looking at each other with indifferent expressions on their faces. However, he could see their eyes moving and filling with worry, their eyes, so differentfrom the rest of their bodies. So full of life.

"That means, that either the vampire is newborn or he is aware of what he is doing", Carlisle explained.

Jacob silently wondered which was worse. One of the vampires gaze met his own and Edward tilted his head down slightly.

"I don't know", he whispered lowly, as if he had read his mind.

Before Jacob had any time to ponder the idea, the vampire with the kind heart, Esme, spoke up.

"We need to catch him", she said and looked at her husband.

He nodded.

"Would you be so kind to show us to him?"

-^CCHPCC^-

Even though I am not very proud about this chapter, I need to tell you some stuff.

1) Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation without a computer for twelve days...

2) Keep voting on the poll!! Only 70 voters, come on! I have pretty much made up my mind... But, if you want me to deliver what you are expecting, I need to know what you want!

3) Yes, Esme will be in this story, but don't worry. I won't leave her all alone! ;)

4) The next chapter will be up soon!!!!

Thanks!!

REVIEW!

- Celestial Beauty


	4. And suddenly, I wasn't alone

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise from the books. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own Animal Planet.

**Corrected by: **Tallianna

**Authors Note:** Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!!

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Four**

_And suddenly, I wasn't alone_

Someone held down his right arm, while his left arm and legs were pushed to the ground by three other wolves. When he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if they were wolves. They looked too big and seemed too... clever. He had seen numbers of shows on _Animal Planet_ with wolves in them, and they had seemed nothing like this.

They kept fighting; Harry struggling to get out of their grasp and the wolves holding him back with irritated growls coming from deep within their throats.

The teeth belonging to one of the wolves that held his legs down pressed down painfully in his cold leg as a clear warning.

For a moment Harry stopped fighting and simply lay down in the moss before he started moving again.

An idea came to his mind in a flash and he threw his head out and let a loud, pained scream rip through his throat, out of his mouth and in to the darkening sky. He stopped fighting, slowly, as to let the wolves think he would give up.

He would never give up.

At last, he lay down, panting as a normal person would've and allowed small noises leave his lips.

He could feel their grasps on him ease up immediately, but far from enough for him to be able to break loose.

Minutes passed, two, four, ten. One of them even let go of his arm and opened their big mouth in something that could pass as a yawn. But wolves didn't yawn, or... did they?

Another wolf, which was more reddish in its fur, growled loudly in a snappish sense and, after giving the reddish wolf a dark glare, he returned his former position. Although it was without any kind enthusiasm or pressure.

As Harry thought he heard a branch break far away in the forest, he started to panic a bit. Was there someone coming?

He would have to hurry up.

And as more time passed, they could all soon diminish the steps of the two wolves that had left the others before, their disgusting smell even reached Harry from where he was now. But there was something odd. Something or someone else was following the wolves. Harry soon discovered, with his excellent nose and fantastic hearing that three others had joined the two wolves.

But... They didn't smell.

The wolves holding him down put more pressure into their grasps around him. The others came closer, and as they did, more panic pumped into Harry's system.

He made his decision, knowing that if he had acted sooner, he would definitely have gotten away. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Pushing his insecure thoughts away, he launchedup, punching one of the wolves in their nose and another one at their side. He got up to his feet and swiftly stepped to the right as the other wolf sprang to the place he had been not a second ago.

As they were to confused to actually realize what just happened, Harry took offrunning. They were after him within a second. But a second was all he needed and Harry was actually sure that he would get away until he felt and heard someone else running.

The steps, barely touching the carpet of leaves and moss on the ground, came closer and closer.

Until Harry could turn his head to the side and see someone running next to him.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, the other person... being, stopped one inch after him.

He knew exactly what that was. Standing there; with bronze hair and amber eyes, was someone like him.

-^CCHPCC^-

After the werewolves had made their presentation of the current situation, the vampires turned towards each other with looks of determinationin their eyes. Edward caught a glimpse of a vision Alice had at the moment, and saw himself, her and Emmett run through the forest with the two wolves Sam and Jacob next to them.

He turned towards Carlisle who already was looking at him with a question written clearly on his face.

"Alice, Emmett and I will go." he said with a small smile as Emmett made a winning gesture in the air.

Carlisle nodded immediately.

Sam growled lowly and walked without another word out of the house, with Jacob trailing insecurely behind.

They stood still for a few seconds, quiet.

"Take care." Esme said and stroked Edward over his head.

He didn't roll his eyes, although an annoyed look entered his eyes. He nodded though and looked at Rosalie who looked rather displeased with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed.

Emmett leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, perhaps trying to sooth her slightly. She only glared at him.

Edward stepped out of the house along with the others,a strange feeling in his gut. Somehow he knew things were going to be different after this.

-^CCHPCC^-

"He won't say a word, I think he is frightened," Emmett said, scratching his head with his left hand. A very human gesture, but those small movements were etched deep into their minds by now, and it almost came as natural as their hearing abilities.

Alice snorted loudly.

"Well, duh? He is captured by seven... things! Of course he is scared!" she said and gave him an irritated look.

"He wasn'tcaptured" Esme protested softly. "But we know what you mean"

"Do you think he knows what he, what _we_ are?" Jasper asked with his eyes attached to Carlisle, who in turn rested his eyes at Edward.

Edward shook his head.

"He believes he is a monster..." he begun with a low voice.

"Well, at least he's got one thing right." Rosalie interrupted with a glare on the oppositewall.

"Please Rosalie," Carlisle said and turned towards Edward again. "Please, continue."

Edward nodded.

"He knows we are the same as him and that frightens him. I think that's why he didn't make so much fuss when I brought him back to you guys."

"So he is a newborn?" Carlisle asked with a severe and concerned tone.

Edward nodded.

"I caught a glimpse from a memory. He has killed at least one person. We might have to go and clean that up. From what I saw, it was pretty messy."

"Poor thing" Esme said with a sigh and fell silent again.

They all sat quiet for a while, each of them consumed by their own thoughts, save Edward perhaps, who listenedto them all.

"We have to get him to talk." Edward said, sharing either his own thoughts or someone else from the group.

Carlisle nodded.

"And," he said looking around at them all. "I think we should prepare ourselves to move"

Rosalie got to her feet quickly with anangered expression.

"Why?" she asked snappish. "Why should we do that for him? He is not our problem! Why should we leave everything we built up for God knows how long?!"

"And what if it were you?" Carlisle responded immediately.

She lost some confidenceand looked at him, still glaring slightly though.

"It's not me. Besides, that was different. _You_ turned me. You _had_ to take care of me" she said with a humph.

"Yes," Carlisle said and paused slightly. "But I didn't have to take care of Emmett, or Jasper, or Alice"

"And I don't think you should judge him before you'veeven heard his story", he added kindly after a few seconds of silence.

Rosalie sat down again, still looking a bit angry at the thought of moving.

"To do that we have to get him to talk." Alice put in after a few seconds,trying to get back on track.

The others nodded vaguely.

-^CCHPCC^-

Harry looked around in the room for the umpteenthtime. His eyes searching for an escape. A crackin the wall, a window without locks that not even he with his newfound strengthcould bend open, a secret door in the floor. But he found, as he had before, nothing.

He had, as quietly as he could, walked around in the room and taken in his new environment. Shining cars in different colours were parked in a fine row on the stone floor and Harry realized that this was a garage. But the stupid wall-sized door wouldn't go up either.

Harry growled lowly in frustrationand threw his head back on the wall and slid down along it to rest at the floor. He shook his head and rested it in his hands for a while before looking up again.

Oh how he wanted to sleep.

His gaze travelled across the room again and the shiny cars caught his attention.

What if he...

He stood up, determined.

With quiet, quick steps he almost flew acrossthe room and with a horrifying sound, his fingers left four rather deep streaks along the hood of the convertible car. A black Mercedesand another black car with a brand he didn't recognize got the same treatment.

He kicked the red car in the side by the front door making it impossible for anyone to actually open, much less enter, it again.

As he was busy trashing the red car even more, such as ripping open the black fabric that could roll back and serve as the roof of the car, the door he hadn't been able to open, opened.

He stopped the movement and held his breath.

He couldn't hear a pulse, only three people breathing.

It was them.

Harry turned around, carefullyand eyed them suspiciously.

They weren'tlooking at him though, they were all taking in the image of their very expensive cars, probably thought of more as their babies, looking very different from the way they had left them.

Harry, recognizing a moment of escape easily, ran towards the door and managed to push the three men out of his way, even the big bulky guy.

He made it as far as outside before someone's arms wrapped around his body and yanked him backwards. For a second or two, it was only those arms that kept him from falling onto the ground. But Harry wasn't scared; the arms seemed to have no problem handling his weight.

He kicked and he shouted. He ripped and he squirmed. Until even he realized he would never get away.

-^CCHPCC^-

"Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!" the dark haired boy yelled and tried to get away again.

Emmett's grasp was too strong though, even to a newborn.

"You need to calm down." Carlisle said with a calm voice and tried to reach through to the obviously distressed boy.

For a moment something hit him and he thought for the first time in three hundred and fifty yearsthat he would actually faint. The next moment, the feeling was gone and Carlisle shook his head in confusion.

The boy suddenly stopped moving and hung limply in Emmett's arms. He looked up with his red eyes and sighed deeply.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered, suddenly looking like a small child.

Carlisle gestured for Emmett to put him down, which he did, on the sofa and he sat down next to him.

"Do you know what you are? What we are?" he asked after a moment of silence.

The boy shook his head and leaned back in the sofa, letting go of his control.

"Vampires" Carlisle said simply.

The boy tensed up and he stared with big eyes at Carlisle before he leaned back again.

"I knew it was something like that" he whispered lowly to himself.

Carlisle nodded.

"What you need to understand…" he begun but went silent. "What is your name?", he asked with a frown.

The boy looked up and looked rather confused for a second before he opened hismouth.

"Harry" he said and with a frown on his lips. "My name is Harry… Harry"

Carlisle smiled.

"Alright Harry. What you need to understand,Harry, is that we", he said and gestured to the others. "Are not like some other vampires. We don't drink human blood"

Harry looked surprised.

"Blood?" he begun confused. "You have to drink… oh… right." he muttered, obviously forgotten about that part of being a vampire.

Carlisle was sure that had Harry been a human, he would've blushed.

"We drink blood from animals, and so will you if you want to live with us" Carlisle put in firmly.

Harry looked down into the floor and then, after deciding something he looked up with an insecure look in his eyes.

"I think … I think I killed someone" he whispered with a voice filled with fear.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he realised what courage it must've taken from the boy to tell him that.

"Yes, don't think anymore of it." he said quickly. "It was irresponsible of your sire to let you wander away on your own. He or she should've known that you would be hungry when you woke up."

Harry's eyes filled with relief and sighed deeply.

"I think it was a he" he muttered lowly, probably thinking that they couldn't hear them.

He forgot that they had the same hearing abilities like he did.

"Do you want to tell me?" Carlisle wondered softly.

Harry looked surprised again for a second before nodding slightly. He brought his legs up to his chest and pressed them against him with his arms.

"I went to this club, I think. My memories are a bit fuzzy. And I danced… A guy came and talked to me, and he gave me a drink and then, then I think I fell asleep. Because the next thing I remember is lying on a couch. He kissed me…" Harry whispered. "And then… it _hurt_"

Carlisle turned around and looked back at the others. Rosalie looked disgusted, Emmett looked sad and Jasper held an expression of someone who tasted something vile.

He put an arm on Harry's shoulder and then regretted himself slightly, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"Well, you are safe from him. We'll take you to Alaska. You need to learn how to control yourself" he said and looked around. "Even a small town as Forks is too crowded for that" he added in a mutter.

Harry looked up with wide eyes.

"Live… with you?" he asked in wonder.

Carlisle nodded.

"We'll leave in a few days" he said and stood up.

Most of the others left the room, except the older looking woman and Carlisle walked towards the door. He hesitated by the doorway.

"Please don't try to leave" he said and looked back before leaving the room for real.

The older looking woman turned towards him with a soft smile on her lips, a kind of smile Harry never had experienced being directed to him.

"Come," she said. "You need some other clothes"

-^CCHPCC^-

Carlisle entered his study where the others already were waiting for him.

He sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back, letting out a small sigh.

"How do we know where the man Harry killed is?" Emmett asked with a frown.

He sat silent for a few seconds, going over the thought in his head and tried to find the answer.

"Perhaps we could go back the way he came. Follow his trail." Edward suggested with a shrug as Carlisle's trail of thoughts hadn't lead anywhere.

Carlisle nodded and sighed.

"That would probably be the best solution" he said and leaned back in the chair.

"But who will go?" Alice asked again and smiled as if she already knew the answer.

"Jasper, Alice , Emmett and Rosalie" Edward said and looked at them.

Rosalie looked annoyed but didn't say anything. Emmett looked like he'd just won something again and Jasper looked rather indifferent. Alice smiled and her eyes travelled to rest on Carlisle .

"Be back tomorrow" Carlisle said and stood up again. "We have all a lot things to do"

-^CCHPCC^-

Harry sat on the soft couch in what he assumed was a bedroom. It wasn't much of a bedroom though, as the lack of a bed was quite obvious. It seemed more like a common room of sorts. With a plasma TV on the wall, a wall filled with shelves of CD's (which probably were carefully arranged and sorted) and a play station beneath the TV.

Harry carefullyleaned back in the sofa, not wanting to break anything as he already had trashed most of their cars. They hadn't said anything about that yet and Harry hoped they wouldn't.

They had already showed him such kindness he was sure he never had experienced before. Kindly telling him of what they were, slowly explaining things too him, like why he felt that burning sensation in his throat. Even though he understood most things after realising he was a vampire.

Vampire…

It sounded strange. A vampire to him had always been the Dracula stereotype, with coffins and cloaks and fangs hanging halfway down their chin.

But here they were, acting like humans. Harry had yet to see a coffin or a cloak and, even more important, any fangs. He had excused himself for using the bathroom and stared at his reflection for a few minutes. Tossing and turning his head around, opening and closing his mouth trying to find a good angle to see those fangs. He had found nothing. Maybe they would grow with time.

None of the others had seemed to have any fangs, though.

A small triumphantcry startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Esme emerging from the closet.

She had been going through it in search for a shirt and a couple of trousers for him to wear. She had been muttering things like 'Edward should have something that'll fit', 'Jasper has those green trousers… Where are they?' and 'If Alice hadn't thrown that away…'

She held a shirt up. It was a black button up and seemed too big for him. It was smaller than the rest of the clothes she had shown him though. On the sofa next to him his trousers, or Jaspers trousers, laid waiting for him.

He wasn't that sure what he thought of emerald green trousers, but he didn't dare to protest as she urged him to put the clothes on.

He tried to awkwardly turn away from her as she watched him quickly slid out of his clothes. Before he managed to put the trousers on though, she stopped him and handed him a piece of clothing. A small piece of clothing.

Boxers.

Harry thought he would die of utter humiliation. But before he could meet her gaze again, she was gone out of the room.

-^CCHPCC^-

They were offat once. Tracking down Harry's trail couldn't be that hard, they all knew that. Harry was a newborn, and while it would be impossible for a human to even notice that someone had been running through the forest, it would be quite easy for vampires.

Harry didn't know how to conceal his trace. Nor did he know the perfect art of running. He didn't know to avoid all the branches, how to keep the wet ground from sinking ever so slightly beneath his feet.

The corpse was a few days old butno one had come across it, thank god. It was rather easy to clean up really. Harry hadn't been all that messy, for a newborn anyway.

They scratched his body, ripping the dead skin open even more, concealing Harry's bite mark on the man's throat. Then they buried him and the problem was out of the way.

-^CCHPCC^-

Thank you for the reviews! Especially the long ones, I like those :) They are very much appreciated.

SORRY, I have realized that in the last chapter, I wrote that Carlisle and Esme are married! That is **not** the case!

And as for some of your questions…

Yes, Esme is Carlisle's sister in this fic. As stated before, you don't have to worry that she'll be left alone while everyone else is playing "happy couple". I have someone special in mind for her.

About the matter of Carlisle and Harry…

They won't be "mates" as is common when the two stories (Twilight and Harry Potter) mix together. Carlisle won't, for example, "smell" Harry. They will, however, be mates in every waythat, for example, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella are. As I have excluded magic in this story, I don't really see how a magical bonding could occur between them. It would not make sense.

The POLL is still up.

I suppose that's all for me for this time. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! :D

I want more comments! I got around fourteen on the last chapter, guys! More!

COMMENT!


	5. Unpacking for a new life

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise from the books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own US Airways.

**Corrected by: **Talliana

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Five**

_Unpacking for a new life_

Yes, everyone sure had something to do. Alice, since she had decided to stay home the second before the others went away, and Esme, for example, went to Port Angeles the second the stores opened to get him some clothes that he wouldn't swim in. They had tried to pull Harry along with them but he resisted kindly (and that was to say something! Boy, were theystrong!). They were gone by eleven in the morning and all that were left were Carlisle, himself and Edward. Tension was probably the word to describe the _thing_ that was hanging in the air around them.

Although, Harry would definitely be able to stand it if it meant that he could skip shopping. Shopping with two… shopping freaks. Without any food to occupy him with when there was an awkward silence. _That _would have been tense.

Carlisle left about half an hour after the girls and left Harry was alone with Edward, whom Harry thought was a little bit creepy. 'Cause he always had a look on his face that indicated that he knew what Harry was thinking about. Once, he even answered a question Harry was rather sure he hadn't said aloud. Harry had stuttered out a thank you and left a few seconds after.

Carlisle's arrival two hours later was a relief, to say the least.

He sat down with a deep sigh in one of the sofas in the living room and leaned back.

"Well, the Forks hospital has contacted the hospital in Kenai Peninsula; they have fixed a spot for me there. The plane tickets are fixed as well. The plane leaves at twelve tonight."

Harry looked up at him and frowned.

"You're going somewhere?" he asked and looked at Edward, then Carlisle.

Carlisle gave him a small, kind smile.

"You're coming with us." He said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Where? Why?"

"You are a newborn." Edward said. "You can't control your thirst around humans like we can. And even Forks is too big for you to train. There are too many people."

Carlisle smiled at Harry's still confused expression and leaned forward.

"We are going to a place called Kenai Peninsula. That's in Alaska." He said.

Harry sat silent and blinked slowly.

"Is everyone coming…?" he asked carefully.

"Yes." Carlisle said and smiled softly at him. "You're one of us now".

"But won't anyone mind?" he insisted and shook his head to himself. "I mean, you have to leave your _home_… for _me_."

"We've been through this before." Edward commented. "It's nothing new".

There was a deep silence for a few seconds before Carlisle stood up again.

"Well, we better go pack".

He and Edward left the room and Harry was alone again. He bit his bottom lips and pondered everything he'd just heard.

He could hear the two other males faint footsteps on the second floor, walking from room to room, occasionally talking to each other in soft voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he supposed that was the point of whispering.

He was still sitting in the living room when the door opened again. For a second, he thought it was Esme and Alice, coming home again. But he soon realized that there was three different breaths, three sets of steps and three different smells that entered the house.

The steps carried on into the living room, where he was sitting and the faces of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked down on him.

"Hello." Emmett said with a grin.

Harry nodded insecurely at him and turned his head away, looking straight forward.

"Oh, hello." Someone said from the doorway.

Harry knew, without looking that it was Carlisle. He looked anyway. Edward stood behind him and they walked into the room.

"I trust everything went well?" Carlisle asked.

"According to the plans." Emmett answered in a rather silly voice and smirked again.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We're leaving tonight." Carlisle said and walked towards the doorway again. "You better be ready by ten".

Rosalie's beautiful lips pressed tightly together and she glared angrily at Harry. He couldn't help but squirm slightly underneath it and he quickly looked away.

"Well, honey" Emmett said cheekily and let his hand travel on said girls bum. "I think we've got some packing to do".

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly searched for a way to escape. He was not at all used to this.

Rosalie smacked his hand away, although her lips eased up a bit and one corner of her mouth were itching upwards.

"Come on, you stupid oaf." She said and walked out of the room, Emmett trailing behind like a trained puppy.

There was a small silence and Harry found himself feeling very awkward.

"Where are Alice and Esme?" Jasper asked after another few seconds of silence.

When Edward didn't answer Harry looked up and found them both looking at him.

"I… uh… they're in Pork… something to… eh… shop." He managed to stutter out.

"Port Angeles?" Jasper offered.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that's it."

There were another few moments of silence before Harry found himself standing up for whatever reason.

The two other males looked expectantly at him.

"I uh," he begun and gestured at the doorway with a thumb pointing across his shoulder. "I need to use the bathroom".

He quickly left the room and thought he heard someone chuckle. It was not until he closed the bathroom door around him and he looked around in the bathroom as if wondering what he were doing there that he realized something.

Vampires didn't need to use the bathroom.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself.

He turned on the tap and watched himself in the mirror groaning in humiliation.

He couldn't quite remember how he'd looked before. Something was missing though, when he thought about it. Several things were missing. He tilted his head to the left a bit, his hair softly following the movement and exposed the right part of his forehead. It didn't have a scratch to it.

He saw his hand reach up and trace an invisible pattern when it suddenly hit him. His scar.

The scar he'd gotten in the car crash. It was gone. The funny, strange, ugly and very important scar was gone. He'd been teased about it; other kids had pointed their fingers at him and sniggered. They'd been mean as only children can be.

Harry couldn't really remember why it had been important. It just had been.

He suddenly wasaware of everything else again and he heard the front door open and Emse's and Alice's smells filled the house along with plastic, some kind of carton and some fabric. Was that… leather?

"Hello!" Alice called unnecessarily loud in her musical voice.

Someone snorted and steps were heard, both from the second floor and from the living room.

"Where is Harry?" Alice asked in a tone that sent shivers of terror down his spine. "We've got loads of clothes for him to try out!"

"Harry!" She called.

"I think he's in the bathroom…"

Oh no…

Harry gathered his courage as the bathroom door opened and revealed a very exiting looking Alice.

"What are you hiding in here for?" She asked and grabbed him by the wrist.

It didn't matter how much he tried to slow down her pace, Alice's grip on his wrist was merciless and he was dragged into the living room.

When he saw the pile of shopping bags lying in front of him on the armchairs and half a sofa, he almost whimpered aloud.

The rest of the family all looked rather smug, especially Emmett. Rosalie looked displeased as always and Carlisle had an indifferent look on his face.

"Do we really have time for this?" Harry wondered in a pleading voice looking, at Esme.

He had never cared about how he dressed. The Dursley's had given him some old clothes Dudley had worn over the years and they were seriously out of date. He had never been able to buy some of his own, no matter how much work he did. And now here he was with a whole store in front of him.

Carlisle looked faintly at his clock and frowned.

"We probably need to wait until we're in Alaska with that." He said.

Alice rolled her eyes and swiftly took the bags in her hands.

"I'll go and pack them down." She said and danced away, Jasper by her heels.

Carlisle sat down for a second, watching Harry before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Harry was once again left in a very awkward moment. No one said anything until Carlisle was back again, holding a porcelain cup with something that smelled… oh so good.

Harry was up on his legs before Carlisle had a chance to take another step. He snatched the cup out of Carlisle's hands and brought it to his mouth, all manners forgotten.

The liquid poured into his mouth, and some ran down his cheek in his haste to swallow it all.

When the last drop had left the cup Harry brought it to his eye for inspection, and growled when he saw some of it stuck to the edges of the cup.

He broke the cup into two pieces with a loud crack and then licked and sucked on the cold china.

It was not until it hit him that everyone was looking at him that he realized what he was doing.

He held the broken cup in his hand and saw the streaks of blood that still lingered on the white glass.

Even now he had to struggle not to lick it off.

He felt the shirt he wore cling to his skin differently then before, and when he looked down, he saw the top of it was completely drenched… in blood.

Harry let go of the broken cup in disgust, and it shattered to the floor, breaking even more then before.

He backed away from them, fear entering his eyes.

"No… nononono…" He said and shook his head.

It was all coming back to him.

_Help… help me…_

Arms wrapped around him and someone whispered things in his ear. Something light, surged through him, leaving him from every pore of his skin and out from his body.

He felt, comforted. As if every uncomfortable thought, every angry feeling rushed out of his system and away.

Someone gasped, but Harry found that he didn't care, until rough hands pulled at his shoulders and snapped him back into the real world.

Carlisle was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What happened?" someone asked, Jasper, probably.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered. "It only lasted for a moment."

Harry still stood hunched a few feet away and Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, don't be frightened." He said with a kind voice. "That is a perfectly normal reaction".

Harry looked up.

"Why would you give me that?" He wondered accusingly. "I thought you said you didn't drink blood!"

Carlisle shook his head.

"Of course we drink blood, we're vampires. We just don't drink _human_ blood." Carlisle explained patiently. "You need to fill up with blood. We're going to sit in a plane filled with humans for two hours, which is going to take quite a lot outof you, and us. It will only help if you are 'full' so to speak before you enter the plane."

Harry shook his head and backed away when Carlisle tried to come closer.

"I can't do this." He said in a loud voice. "It's too much."

Carlisle looked at him with a concerned expression for a while before answering.

"You have to."

-^CCHPCC^-

The next few hours flew by. Harry barely noticed what everyone did. He knew though, that he was given more blood, which he drowned the second he saw it unable to control himself. Something that made him quite annoyed.

He changed shirt, not into one of his new ones; Alice stated that none of them went with the jeans he wore, which were very ugly by the way.

Then, they went to the garage. Harry had almost forgotten what he'd done to the cars but he was sorely remembered as Carlisle led him towards a sleek black one.

He gave Harry a glance that was both amused and troubled.

"It's a Mercedes S55 AMG." He told him.

Harry met his gaze and was relieved when he saw that the amusement still was there.

Rosalie didn't take her news very well though. Harry could hear her snappish voice angrily talk to Emmett and promising Harry hell.

Harry quickly sat down in the car before she could walk up to him and slap him across the face.

Carlisle took the driving seat with Harry right next to him. Jasper and Alice took places in the back.

Edward, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie sat down in a silver Volvo, now with Edward in the driving seat.

They took off before Edward's car even started.

They were quiet for most of the time they drove to the airport. Carlisle seemed anxious though. His gaze kept falling back on Harry every now and then. And Harry knew what he worried about.

He wondered how Harry would cope with all those humans in such a small space. He could even feel the impact the people who they drove past had on him. Their smell flowing from the cars they sat in and out into the air, lingering slightly in the car as Carlisle drove past them.

Harry had a hard time not ogling out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of one of them.

It felt strange. Calling them 'them'. As if they were so different from Harry. He'd been human once. Not long ago in fact. It was strange that his life (which hadn't been much of a life) had been taken away from him in a matter of minutes. He wondered if he should be grateful for that. Maybe this was the start of another life. Another more meaningful life.

Carlisle interrupted his thoughts by turning on the radio, he seemed rather nervous somehow, and yet, very calm.

Harry couldn't see a reason for Carlisle's steadily tapping finger against the steering wheel until they came to the airport and he sucked in a deep breath of air.

His eyes narrowed and he felt himself shudder as he tried to suppress the sudden hunger that hit him. The want... the _need_. It grabbed a hold of him violently and shook his mind, filled it with bliss and yet horror. This... this feeling, this undefined and ragingly wild... _something_ that made him want to scream and moan at the same time.

Suddenly, it felt like he held the world in his hands. He could crush it with his bare hands if he wanted to. He could smash it into a million pieces and laugh, dance and sing whilst doing it.

It was a sweet feeling, an addicting feeling and at the same time fearful.

"Harry." Carlisle said and shook him yet again out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?".

Harry nodded slowly, not really knowing if he were.

He held himself close to Carlisle as they made it through security. The sweet scents of humans still alluring him of letting go and break their neck.

The sweet girl behind the disk who asked them for their passports smiled warmly at them, completely dazzled by their appearances.

The only thing Harry could see was her pulse on the neck, and the veins on her wrists. And the only thing he could feel was the feeling of complete control again.

He realised that he could rip her throat out. He could rip it out, he could feast on it, and get away with it.

He took a step forward as Carlisle talked to her at the lack of Harry's passport. She smiled, made a phone call and wrote a note for them to show the other security staff.

Carlisle grabbed his arm, stopping him from making anymore movements, whilst talking to her, quickly but calm, kind but fierce. She looked at him as she would give him anything. A thousand dollars? Sure thing. The world? No problem. Your neck? Come on over. Oh... want some sex on top of that?

He was suddenly sitting in a big chair in between, Harry would say pressed but the chairs were big enough for two people to sit in them and still have some private space, Carlisle and Edward. The two of them somehow developing into the role of his bodyguards.

Both of them talked soothingly to him all the time through the trip but all he listenedto was the steady beating of the other passangers in the Business Class. He wanted nothing but to go in there and kill them all, and not that he didn't try, he did. Several times. But Carlisle and Edward did a fine job protecting him, or them.

All too soon, and way too late they pulled him out of his seat and guided him towards the exit of the plane. Even though he struggled. Even though he wanted to stay, stay and kill them. Or... did he? Was he really that evil, really that cruel? Yes, he supposed he was.

-^CCHPCC^-

People became a rare thing too see as they drove through Alaska towards Kenai Peninsula. They caught a glimpse of them every now and then, even though they smelt them before they saw them.

All in all, it became easier for Harry to breathe and relax somewhat. He couldn't, however, forget the feeling he had at the airport and in the plane. He remembered it as a good feeling, something he would like to do again.

They stopped suddenly and Carlisle stepped out of the rental car and walked towards the forest in a rapid pace.

He was back five minutes later, with a bottle and a straw in his hand. He handed it over to Harry who knew what it was the second Carlisle opened the door.

He gulped to blood down, which tasted differently then it had before, less good somehow, in a few seconds.

Carlisle gave him a knowing look as he saw Harry's expression.

"It's animal blood. You better get used to it." He said and turned the key.

The engine softly came to life and Carlisle leaned back in the seat.

Several hours went by and they saw nothing else but forest, grass and water. Carlisle explained to him though, that they took another way, past the small community they lived by. Still, it was about an hour to the hospital from their house.

Suddenly, the even pattern of landscape was broken as they saw a lake ahead. A bridge crossed it and it looked fairly new-made, although there were no other cars passing it. In fact, they hadn't passed another car in quite some time now.

They finally made a right and got onto another road. Trees surrounded them, although they got a few glimpses of the lake on their right. Another half an hour passed until he saw the house.

And Boy, was it a house.

To say that it was big was an understatement, at least compared to the house he'd lived in with the Dursley's. Two stories, a big porch in front of the house which seemed to crawl all the way around it and to the back where the lake laid innocently. White façade and a balcony on the second story. It was charming, beautiful. Everything a vampire was.

"It's nice." Harry said as he stepped out of the car.

"Thank you." Alice said beaming at him and looked at the house. "I wanted the porch. It kind of completes it all, don't you think?"

Harry nodded vaguely and watched as Rosalie walked past him and into the house, Emmett trailing behind as usual. He, however, turned around and winked childishly at him with a smirk.

"Come on." Carlisle said and grabbed a bag. "I'll show you your room".

-^CCHPCC^-

Carlisle left Harryalone after he'd shown him his room. There was no bed, a small sofa and an armchair, but no bed. The only thing else that stood out in the room was a door Harry soon found out led to a very small walk-in closet.

A table, soft blue walls with painting he didn't recognise, wooden floor, windows giving a nice view towards the lake, made up the rest of the room. Other then that nothing much.

It was rather cold and impersonal, nothing like anyone in the family, nothing like him.

Harry sat down on the sofa and simply sat. He could hear the others laugh, the clattering of plastic meeting plastic as Edward unpacked his beloved CD collection. He felt the music before he heard it streaming out of the speakers, soft guitar playing and then a deep manly voice singing.

He gave the bag by the door one look and wondered if he should unpack it. He decided not to. Unpacking would be strange. It wasn't his things he would beunpacking.

Everything felt so strange. It was new. It was not him.

Something hit him like a rock hit the water with a thunderous splash.

He wanted to go home.

-^CCHPCC^-

Well, you might have noticed that I won't go for the "love at first sight" thing. That has a simple explanation, because I don't believe in it. It doesn't exist. Physical attraction? Yes. Love? No. Their love will develop in time after they arrive in Alaska.

Anything else you need to know...? Don't think so... All loose ends (or at least some of them) will be explained in the next chapter. Others, like who's Harry's sire is, will come up later in this fic.

Be a darling and give me a review on your way out, won't ya? :)

- Celestial Beauty


	6. Learning how to live

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise from the books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Corrected by: **Talliana

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Six**

_Learning how to live_

That was, without doubt, the longest night of his life. He was quite sure that nothing would ever top it.

Harry had completely allowed the fact that he wouldn't, or rather, couldn't, sleep slip out of his mind. He had gotten ready for the night in his bathroom, washing his face with warm water that made his skin tingle slightly in a very comfortable way. He brushed his teeth with a light blue toothbrush that he found in the small, new toilet bag Alice had made sure to get him as well. Or at least he figured it had been Alice, since she'd been the one to run around in town for him, perhaps Esme...

She'd also bought soap, shampoo and conditioner of some fancy brand and some shaving gel he was sure he never would use. He didn't have much facial hair.

It wasn't until he was finished with all that, when he stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the bed, or the lack of it, that he remembered, or understood. He would never ever sleep again.

He had, after cursing for a few seconds, put his shirt and pants back on and went downstairs, to where the other members of the Cullen family now sat.

Emmett had already busied himself with a videogame and now sat in front of the flat screen in the living room and swiftly pressed the buttons on his control with inhuman speed. He beat the game easily and cleared all the tasks in a few seconds. Harry wondered how he still could think of it as fun.

He sat down in a sofa, squeezed in between the armrest and Esme and tried not to listen to everyone and everything. Water rumbling in the pipes, some birds singing their last tunes in the trees, the lake's splatter when the waves hit the beach, or the rocks, or whatever was down there to meet it, the other occupants of the roomsoft breathing... There never seemed to be complete silence and it was nagging him in the back of his head and slowly, slowly annoying him to death.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esme suddenly asked and Harry snapped his head quickly to her.

"Yeah" he said and continued to look at her.

She wasn't very pretty. Well, she was _pretty_, but both she and Alice faded in comparison with Rosalie. She smiled softly, her whole face lighting up some more with sunshine, and tilted her head to her side.

"You looked rather concentrated, that's all." She said with another smile.

Harry would probably have blushed if he hadn't been a vampire.

"I was trying to get all the noise out of my head..." He muttered and tilted his head downwards.

"You should probably wait with that." Carlisle said and frowned slightly.

Harry looked at him with a questioning face, frowning slightly as well.

"It's annoying," He said and looked at the others.

Rosalie was promptly looking away and ignoring him with her every fiber of her being. Jasper was looking at him with an indifferent expression, the only thing that revealed some kind of interest of the situation was his form that was slightly leaned forward and his attent gaze. Esme was still smiling softly at Harry and he was beginning to wonder whether the woman could look sad or angry at all. Edward, along with Emmett, had his gaze fixed on the TV screen and followed every move Emmett's figure made.

"I know." Carlisle said kindly, Harry was beginning to think that the man thought he was talking to a three year old. The way he kept his voice low and considerate all the time.

"But it's important you don't do things the wrong way, if you know what I mean. It's like a child learning things, once you get a routine, it's hard to break. You'll have to learn the best ways to get over an obstacle and figure out what way you prefer. It will be hard and it will take time. Time, which you will have to be willing to give." He continued.

Harry turned to look at him again, tearing his eyes from Edward.

"So I might have destroyed something?" He wondered, a strange feeling creeping up upon him.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"No, don't worry. You are a very young vampire. A week is not nearly enough to learn how to resist blood or how to sort out the important things you hear and see or how to block out the simply annoying things." He answered and offered some comfort for Harry.

Harry simply nodded, his gaze slowly turning back to Edward again, who still had his own pair of eyes attached to the TV.

"We'll need to work on how to _seem_ human as well." Carlisle said after a few minutes of complete silence.

Harry turned his eyes back to Carlisle, again. The older vampire gave him a wry smile and gestured slightly to Harry.

He looked down and realized that he'd been sitting leaned forward in the sofa, almost lying down on his thighs with his upper body. He had been peeking, not as subtly as he thought he had, but ratherobviously, at Edward.

Harry quickly sat up straight again, and for the rest of the night, he kept his eyes carefully of the handsome form of Edward.

Alice suggested, a few hours past midnight that Harry should try out his new clothes. He agreed reluctantly after a few mean glares thrown his way. Thankfully, she pulled him out of the room and into his new room. That was, however, all the modesty he was allowed. She didn't seem to have any visible problem with undressing him in front of her without listening to all his protests.

The leathery smell he'd thought he'd sensed before was, indeed, leather. Two leather jackets, one brown, the other black and, to Harry's complete horror, a couple of leather trousers.

Alice had smiled with a knowing wink when she saw his face, although she didn't push it when he promptly refused to try them on. She simply put them in his closet, neatly folded.

She then seemed to take some sympathy, all of sudden, for him and allowed him to leave the room without trying out anymore clothes. He left the room along with her and they once again sat down in the living room.

"Are you British?" She asked as they sat down on one of the sofas.

She pulled her feet up on the soft cushion and crossed her legs with a litheness one couldn't copy. She all of sudden looked rather dangerous with her toothy smile and glinting eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked with a distant voice, still trapped in her amber eyes.

"You sound British." She simply said.

It took him a few seconds for her answer to enter his ears and his brain to sort out the sounds to words, and another few seconds for him to actually understand what she said.

"I.. uh... I suppose." He said and frowned.

Harry thought back on his life, on how it had been before he was bitten. It wasn't until he only remembered a girl at the airport that he realized something. He couldn't remember.

Alice looked at him with sympathy.

"I can't remember." Harry said and snapped his head towards Esme, Carlisle, Alice... anyone.

Alice gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll come. You remembered when you were bitten, right?" Alice said and paused, waiting for Harry's nod. "Why don't you go from there, yeah? What did you do before?"

Harry frowned with concentration as he looked through the memory, or what he could remember of the night he was bitten. The man's gaze seemed so obvious to him now, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. His dark yet shining red eyes watching his every move as his body followed the music's beat. His tongue flexing over his lips swiftly as if he were seeing food for the first time in weeks. His perfect body, voice and hair. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"I think I lived with my uncle." He said at last. "And my aunt and cousin."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Harry intently.

"In England?" He wondered quietly.

Harry shook his head, the frown deepening as he focused harder.

"No I think we lived here in America. We moved here a few years ago." He said.

As he was fighting an inner beast that held all the information he wanted at the moment, the rest of the Cullen family watched him. Edward stood up and left the room quickly as Harry suddenly felt a small pull and several memories flooded his mind, unstoppable.

Memories of him as a child crouching as Dudley and his gang teased him about his glasses and baggy shirts.

Memories of him watching with eyes filled with tears as Dudley chased off the only person who'd ever been something close to a friend. And then, later on, persuading said "friend" to bully Harry as well.

Memories of his uncle as he told him with a smirk that Dudley had been accepted to a fancy school in America, and that they were moving.

Feelings of wanting to leave them and start his life anew. He was completely filled up with these emotions and memories from his childhood that he hardly noticed anything else going on around him.

When he came back to life he saw Alice look at him curiously. He stood up and excused himself from the room, he determined that he had some thinking to do. He left the house and went for a walk, hoping that no one would follow him.

-^CCHPCC^-

The sun slowly rose in the sky, a brilliant orange glow covering the horizon before him.

Harry wondered if he'd get tired of seeing the sun rise. Would he become indifferent to the feeling of the morning coming to life, the birds starting to sing, and all that came with the sun awakening everything and everyone.

"You won't." A voice said behind him.

Harry didn't jump three feet in the air, he didn't think his vampire senses would allow him to become that surprised. He did spin around though, to stare into the face of Edward.

"How the hell..." Harry begun but interrupted himself.

He realised that Edward had answered his question.

"How did...?" He started again, confused.

Edward ignored his stuttering and didn't even look at him as he continued. His eyes were staring into the burning heat of the sun, facing her violent fire like no human could.

"The sun never rises the same way twice. It's always different. You won't ever get tired of it."

Harry silently thought of that, looking into Edwards face. The other vampire seemed to ignore him though.

"How did you..." Harry begun, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Sneak up on you?" Edward asked and faced him for the first time this day it seemed.

Harry frowned and was about to answer but Edward continued before he got the chance.

"That's something you'll learn. That's why I'm here. Carlisle wants to start right away." He said.

When Harry looked at him again, Edward was looking at the sun again. Harry followed his gaze and lost himself in staring. He was startled out of his thoughts of Edward who swiftly shook his arm.

"Come." He said and walked ahead towards the house.

Well, even if the sun turned out to become boring after a while, he was sure that the days would not. Harry thought this dryly as he walked back to the house.

-^CCHPCC^-

Carlisle was smiling at him when he entered his office. He gestured for Harry to sit down on the chair in front of the big oak table with sharp ornaments engraved in the wood. Carlisle sat on the other side of it looking incredibly handsome with the morning sun behind him creating a halo around his already golden hair.

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and complied to Carlisle's wishes and sat down in the chair.

"Edward said you wanted to see me." He said carefully when Carlisle didn't make an attempt to say anything, the man kept looking at him with a crooked smile and a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, that is quite correct." Carlisle said and leaned forward. "I want to talk to you about your training, something I want to start right away."

Harry couldn't find anything besides 'okay' to say. Carlisle gave him a small nod and pulled out a few papers on the desk.

"First of, there are some paperwork that need to be done. We need to come up with a new name for you, since yours will probably be searched for, also, a birth certificate and a few other papers needs to be filled, adoption papers etc." Carlisle said and took one of the pencils lying neatly to the left on his desk, placed in a scale of size.

"Adoption papers?" Harry asked confused.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes," he said and frowned. "That has been proved to be quite difficult, since we want it to seem like if you've been adopted for a few years. My friend Eleazar will have adopted you ten years ago. And now you're staying with us because... well, for a reason I have yet to come up with."

They filled out papers. Harry was allowed to keep his name Harry, although Potter had to go. Instead they made up a name, Evans, as his birth name. They changed his birthday, something Harry found being very strange, as his new birthday was in October and not in June. Carlisle asked him several times if he wanted to take a break, but Harry just wanted to get this out of the way.

Finally, Carlisle pushed the papers away and smiled at Harry again.

"Now, the other things begin, your training." He began and stood up, walked over to a window. His hands were pushed down in the pockets of his pants. "You will learn how to control your strength, how to sort out what you hear and see, how to control your thirst and how to seem human."

Carlisle paused for a second and turned around and faced Harry again.

"I think we will begin with the last part." He said and watched Harry with a calculating gaze. "For example, at the moment, you look nothing like a human."

Harry looked down at himself and studied his body, wondering what on earth the man was on about. He looked up again when he couldn't find anything wrong with himself.

Carlisle shook his head with a amused grin on his face. He pulled up his right hand from his pocket and gestured towards Harry lazily.

"Your stature is as stiff as a board, it's more fitting in the army rather than in your own home." Carlisle begun, and as the words left his mouth Harry made his body relax against the back of the chair. A rather useless move, as he felt just as comfortable by leaning back as sitting straight up, or uncomfortable.

"Also, you have been sitting like that for one and a half an hour now." Carlisle continued his eyes twinkling with amusement as Harry quickly changed his position on the chair. "No human could ever do that. You need to make small moves all the time, scratch your head, clench and unclench your fist, and for the love of god. Do. Not. Forget. To. Blink."

As Harry was educated in the fine ways of acting human, Carlisle found himself actually thinking that this might be fun.

-^CCHPCC^-

After receiving quite a few remarks, compliments and amused smiles from Carlisle, Harry went down the stairs and sat down in the living room in order to collect himself somewhat. Carlisle was going to the hospital for his first day at work and they had to interrupt their training session.

Rosalie came into the room a few minutes after Harry'd sat down in the sofa. She, to his surprise, sat down in the sofa with him.

"You are doing well." Rosalie suddenly said.

Harry turned his head towards her in surprise. He didn't think he'd ever heard her say anything. Well, at least not directed to him.

"Thanks." He muttered and found himself impossible to tear his eyes from her face. She looked less irritated then she had before.

They sat still in silence, no one saying anything, although Harry had a feeling that Rosalie might have wanted to say something to him.

He cleared his throat, and earned himself a snort from her for his human gesture.

"Have I upset you?" He blurted out and watched her face as it changed, displaying the motions twisting inside of her.

She looked down in her lap. Complete silence echoed inside the house for several seconds. Emmett's heavy steps on the top floor stopped and a vague scratching from a pencil writing on a piece of paper fell silent as well.

"You must understand that this has nothing to do with you as a person..." She began.

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still frowning.

She sighed and gave him a rather frustrated glance again.

"I mean exactly what I say. Our life as vampires won't ever be human, or perfect. But we have lives and we have to seem as normal as possible. You can't possibly understand now how hard it is to move around all the time. We can't stay in the same place for more than a few years. We can only go in high school so many years at each place before people get suspicious, especially with me and Emmett." She said very fast and her voice wavering in a strange way when she reached the end.

"We are upset because we had to move. We are upset because people are still being turned by rouge vampires... There are so many things involved, not only you."

Harry nodded and he could feel the tension that had followed them everywhere they went before, let go. He smiled at Rosalie and she made a jerky movement with her head towards the stairs.

"Do you want to come along upstairs and see what the others are doing?" She asked with a rare smile.

Harry agreed happily.

-^CCHPCC^-

The day went by surprisingly quickly when you had fun. Emmett, sensing (or having overheard) the truce between his wife and Harry quickly challenged him for a round of videogames. Harry was beaten thrice and actually won once, although he seriously suspected that Rosalie might have had something to do with that. She had been sitting awfully close to Emmett and he had been sitting rather stiffly.

Carlisle came home and Harry was filled with a funny feeling he couldn't quite place, he was announcing that a few of them would go out hunting as well.

Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Emmett left the house by nine PM and Harry was left alone with Esme, Jasper and Carlisle.

He found himself wandering off towards Carlisle's office, and when the man heard him outside, he called him in.

"Is there something wrong?" The man wondered at once his voice as kind as ever.

Harry hesitated and looked back towards the open door. He didn't really know what he wanted, but he figured he would find out soon. He closed the door carefully and turned around, watching Carlisle's now worried face.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

The words coming out of his mouth was not the ones he thought would come.

"I don't think Edward likes me very much"

Carlisle looked at him thoughtfully. They sat silent for a few moments, Harry with a sinking feeling in his gut. Carlisle shook his head a few seconds later.

"It doesn't have anything to with whether he likes you or not. This is not about you." He said softly.

Harry turned his head up to look at Carlisle with a dry smile.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." He muttered and looked down into his lap.

Carlisle sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

"You will have to try to understand." He said and paused, looking at Harry. "Edward is a complicated being. He had a hard time coping with his own turning, it took quite some time. At the moment,I'm not exactly sure of his feelings for you, but I could imagine he feels frustrated, angry and somewhat neglected. He takes this a bit harder than anyone else." Carlisle paused again. "Let him take his time, and let him come to you. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

And then the frown left Carlisle's lips and forehead and he smiled once again with a brilliant shine. Harry left the room in a daze.

-^CCHPCC^-

Sorry for the delay! It's been way too long!

I've had a bit of a problem with my email address. Someone thought it would be funny to sign it up for a cybersexwebbsite(!!!) account. Needless to say I've been receiving quite some uncomfortable emails during the last few weeks. I've been trying to delete the email account and create a new one, which takes a lot more time then you think it will.

I've also been away in London (lovely city by the way) for a week which stopped me from writing, also the usual tests and assignments from school.

Thank you for your patience though. I will stop babbling right here and leave you be...

Celestial Beauty – Primark in my heart


	7. Unnatural Beauty

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise from the books. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Corrected by: **No one

**Authors Note:** Hi there everyone! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and all you people who put this story on their Alert/Favourite list. It's really encouraging! I'm sorry to say that this story will, as you might have noticed, proceed at a rather slow pace from here on. I'm about to make a few big decisions, the pressure from school is adding up and I have a whole lot of exams coming up. I'm trying to get better grade in a several subjects and I need all time I can get for studying. I will continue on, don't worry; I simply have a rough time, that's all. Thanks for your support everyone!!

Back to the story.. :)

Someone requested a description of Harry so I thought I would give you one, also I want to thank everyone for their reviews and all the great suggestions of what Harry's powers should be. I really hope you won't get disappointed, since you will see some of it in this chapter.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter Seven**

_Unnatural __Beauty_

**Important!!! **This chapter has not been corrected. I apologise for any mistakes I have done! If anyone feels like correcting it, it would be so helpful! Thanks!!

"Idiot", Harry muttered and hurled the ball back towards Emmett.

It flew past him by an inch and Emmett clutched his stomach as he laughed heartedly at Harry's poor attempt. His laughter boomed through the meadow and a few already frightened birds flew up in the air with terrified screeches. It was true that the animals somehow sensed the danger they were and kept themselves guarded when anyone from the Cullen family was near.

Jasper stood nearby with a half amused half scolding face and tilted it to his side, clearly trying to decide whether he should laugh with Emmett, or simply punch him.

Harry turned around and walked towards the house with quick steps and tried to ignore them but Emmett's laughter continued to ring in his ears. It was almost painful. No, it _was_ painful. It was a clear evidence of his defeat that lingered by him, mocking him, scarring him with anger.

Another piece of evidence that he had indeed lost Emmett's stupid game (again), utterly and completely, was his clothes. He was in fact covered in mud.

Emmett had come up with the bright idea that Harry should rest some before continuing with his lessons with Carlisle. According to him it was better if he could train some fighting and other necessary things, such as swimming for a long period without breathing. Something he didn't really find difficult. The fighting however was. Jasper turned out to be quite a hard teacher who wasn't satisfied with 'good', he wanted 'fantastic'.

The change in lessons had been gratefully accepted by Harry, in the beginning. He had been sure of that he was a better actor then even the best actors from Hollywood. Carlisle turned out to be quite a stern teacher as well and never stopped commenting his mistakes. Whether it was standing still slightly too long, or when he stopped breathing for a few seconds by mistake (something he found was quite easily to do). Something else that was very easy to forget was to blink.

Harry found himself too eager and determined to suck in every detail around him (because that was yet another thing he had to learn) that he could stand up looking around himself for minutes without blinking. Once, Carlisle counted the minutes and came up to sixty three until he felt the need to tell him.

The part he felt most ridiculous doing, however, was practising yawning, sneezing and coughing. He was to, according to Carlisle, practice in front of a mirror until he felt that he could do it properly and then show Carlisle what he had come up with. Carlisle never laughed at him though, even if Harry could see that he was tempted several times.

It frustrated Harry to no end that he had to learn everything he had once known how to do, without initiating to do it. It was very difficult to look human when you were going to fake a sneeze.

Although Carlisle assured him of that he was a quick learner very often and Harry tended to believe him.

At this moment, he was stomping inside the Cullen's house in Alaska, with angry steps. He could hear Jasper and Emmett running after him, Jasper talking lowly to Emmett as they ran.

Harry went into the kitchen where he knew Carlisle and Edward was at the moment. It was a very light kitchen, very big and open. Emmett had proudly told him that they never had used it, not even once.

Carlisle looked up with a glistening smile as he heard him come in. His lips soon twitched in their corners as he saw the state Harry was in at the moment.

"Hard training?" He asked with a now fully blooming grin on his handsome face.

Harry couldn't help but let a small smile creep into his face as well, forgetting about Emmet for a second.

"Emmett is a moron", he muttered and leaned against the kitchen table.

Edward looked at him for the first time since he came into the kitchen and seemed to find his current state at least somewhat amusing, because Harry caught a glimpse of a smile.

Harry's early fascination in the boy (or man, whatever you wanted to call an almost hundred year old vampire) had faded into a quiet interest. He looked up to the boy, he didn't really know why though. However, something in him wanted to copy the way Edward moved and talked.

"That we know." Carlisle said leaned back in his chair, giving Harry a wink and pulling him out of his thoughts.

They heard the door open and Emmett and Jasper step into the room. Carlisle gave him another wink and his eyes searched Harry's body with the same smile on his face. Their eyes smashed together and Carlisle nodded his head towards Harry.

"Maybe you should go wash up and change clothes. Somehow I don't think Esme will appreciate if you get dirt all over the house." He said and broke their eye contact. "You probably don't want to run into Alice either" He added and nodded at his supposedly new shirt.

Harry cringed and didn't want to think about what she'd say … or do. Harry met Carlisle's understanding eyes again, before he allowed them to levitate somewhat and stare at Carlisle's hair. He only heard as Jasper and Emmett walked into the room and for some reason; Jasper stopped in the doorway. Harry turned to look at him and was met by Jaspers expression, which almost seemed confused for a second, before his eyes widened dramatically.

Edward tensed up next to Carlisle and stared at Jasper. Something hostile seemed to grow between the five vampires and Harry suddenly felt that he should leave, which he did, rather quickly.

He thought over the moment as he quickly walked up the stairs, he thought he could hear Alice's low humming voice. He decided to not think about it though. Discussions between the vampires could become rather heated at times. And after Harry had been pulled into their flaring disputes one time too many, he found himself not being too eager to enter whatever arguments or discoveries they made. It was much better to watch their emotions unfold at a safe distance; a minimum of five yards was usually required.

He shed all of his clothes and allowed them to drop onto the bathroom floor when he entered it. He stepped into the shower and allowed the water to completely soak him before he turned the tap off and reached for some shampoo to clean his hair with.

Many things came with being a vampire, strength and speed (especially so for Harry since he was a newborn), good looks and so on. Some kind of magical hygiene was not included.

He stepped out of the shower several minutes later after thoroughly enjoying the warm water and the hot steam that hovered in the air around him. It tickled, the warmth, on his cold skin, much like the sun did when it rose.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror.

Many things crossed Harry's mind during his stay with the Cullen's. Such as how irritating Emmett could be, how incredible it was to have such physical power that he possessed, how fun it was to tease Emmett when they had their contests of who was stronger then the other (even though Carlisle carefully had told him it would pass) but one of the things he had thought about more and more was his looks.

He looked very different, he realized, from before when he was non-vampire, maybe _human_ was a better word for it.

His face was constructed as most vampires' faces were. He was of course pale and his less beautiful features had corrected themselves along with the venom. He had begun to remember things more clearly after a few days, memories resurfaced, feelings gained more importance. He even remembered what he used to look like.

The thing he lacked the most in his forehead was the bolt shaped scar that had stood out rather prominently in contrast with his pale skin. Harry didn't know whether he missed it. He supposed he did to some degree. Because it had been one of the things that he could connect to his parents, now, he didn't have anything to remember them by.

His finger followed the line of his straight nose and then came to rest at his upper lip. They were quite plump and had a soft pink tone to them, fitting perfectly with the colour scheme of the rest of his body. His hair was raven as it always had been with a few natural highlights that gave it a slight shine. They were very hard to see though and only showed whenever the sun was out. It had changed its structure, however.

Harry took a few quick steps into his bedroom, quick enough to make sure that no one would catch more then a glimpse of him. He was lucky though, more then half of them where still downstairs and Alice, Rosalie and Esme obviously had something important to do that kept them occupied.

He dressed quickly and walked out as fast as he could out of his bedroom, disliking its emptiness and blue walls that gave him a strange sense of claustrophobia whenever he entered the room. They seemed to smother him with their small flowers.

He made a quick decision to join Rosalie and the other two women in whatever they where doing, he didn't feel like interrupting the others downstairs.

Harry opened the door and saw them sitting on Rosalie and Emmett's large bed (the fact that they even owned a bed made Harry shudder, vampire's didn't sleep) and he walked up to them rather hesitantly.

When he was sure they weren't doing anything that would risk him having to stab out his eyes or worse he sat down next to them. They where looking through fashion magazines, their third best occupation in life, another one being shopping and the first one he didn't even want to know about.

They gladly invited him in their search for expensive and sexy clothes and Harry found that he (to his absolute horror) actually enjoyed himself somewhat.

"Where's Esme?" Harry asked with a frown after awhile.

Alice gave him a wicked smile and winked.

"She's out hunting." She said and let out a giggle.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her doubtfully.

"Alone?" He asked in an equally doubting tone.

Alice smiled at him and shrugged.

"I think that one is nice." She said and pointed on a shirt a dark haired man was wearing.

Rosalie hummed her approval and Harry tilted his head to his side and stared at the man. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dark bangs hung in his face and was styled in a messy way that covered some of the face. He had a large jawbones and a straight, pointed nose with dark chocolate eyes which squinted slightly against the camera. His shirt, the one Alice meant, was slightly unbuttoned and gave a confirmation of what one suspected only by looking at the man, that he was very muscular.

He had rather large and broad shoulders, something Harry found interesting as he was a model. Tight black jeans clung to his thighs almost as if sown straight onto his body, they left very little to imagination.

"Oh yes… Very nice…" Harry murmured to himself and continued to stare at the man.

He was suddenly aware of two pair of eyes looking at him, surprised.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Alice said and a startlingly bright smile formed on her lips.

Rosalie though looked slightly suspicious. Her gaze returned to the magazine as Alice flipped the next page, she looked up at him quickly again though, her eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from Emmett." She said roughly.

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled at her before he instantly grimaced. A clear image of him and Emmett doing nasty things fluttered into his mind, at first he found it rather nice, but then he noticed Rosalie standing in the back of that image.

Emmett was a very, as all vampires, good looking guy. Although, as Harry looked into Rosalie's eyes, he found himself not really finding it worth the trouble he would get from Rosalie. The idea of having to be stuck with Emmett's dry jokes for eternity didn't really appeal to him either.

"Don't worry," He said to Rosalie. "He isn't really my type."

The dark started to settle outside and Rosalie's movement was almost bored as she flipped the next page of the fashion magazine. Alice wasn't even looking but was lying on her back on the bed staring up in the roof.

"Maybe we should do something else." Harry suggested after a few minutes of silence.

The both women agreed and they went down the stairs and were greeted by a rather tense silence in the living room. The other males in the family were standing up facing each other but when they entered the room, Emmett quickly went for the TV game again, Jasper pulled up a book from somewhere by the sofa and Edward sat down. Only Carlisle remained standing, his eyes focusing on Harry.

"I've decided that we'll go out hunting tomorrow." He said softly, without, for once in a while, even the hint of a smile. Only the softness in his eyes and voice gave any kind of indication of any sort of feeling, his blank face gave nothing away.

Harry though, couldn't help but allowing a great smile grace his lips and his eyes shone up with excitement. Alice clapped her hands once and made a giggly sound before she turned around walking towards the stairs.

"We need hunting outfits!" She called as she climbed the stairs quickly.

-^CCHPCC^-

The sun slowly rose in the sky, waking everyone up with its intense glow that even forced the sky to change colour. Its dark blue ocean of stars slowly changed along with dawn and gained an intense colour scheme of pink, red, yellow and orange. It woke everyone and everything up, people, animals and flowers. Even the wind and the sea seemed to change somewhat. The sea didn't seem as frightening as it did at night. The depth that before scared you seemed rather inviting all of sudden, and the waves sounded almost alluring, singing their unique song.

Harry was very eager, standing and staring out of the window with an intense glow to his eyes. He was actually going to go out hunting! The others noticed his excitement and everyone shared it, especially Emmett who almost bounced up and down next to Harry. His eyes were dark, almost black. As they waited for everyone to get ready, Harry found himself pacing across the floor. Rosalie though insisted on fixing her hair to perfection. When she cast a last glance in the mirror, reflecting her beauty she turned around slowly looking rather bored.

"Let's go then." She said and finally, a sparkle of excitement entered her eyes.

Carlisle nodded and opened the back door and they all left the house.

"Let's run." He said with a handsome grin and not a half second later, the whole coven was off at top speed towards the forest.

Harry had of course ran this fast before, he'd spent his first days as a vampire running and Jasper had taught him some technique that he found rather useful, although he couldn't care less about it now.

Right now, it was all about the feeling that coursed through his body, heart and soul as he ran the trees flew by him and the incredible smell of dirt, rain and air filled his nose. It was really a great feeling, the trees once again seemed to jump aside as he passed them, and he hardly touched the ground it seemed, but ran with light feet that caressed the ground softly with every step.

Suddenly, something crossed his path and he stopped violently, his feet suddenly digging into the dirt that flew all around him. Rosalie complained loudly to the right of Harry as they all stopped along with him. He drew a long breath, savouring the feeling of something… something _alive_.

He could hear the pounding of the terrified heart of an animal that probably had recognised them as something lethal. He could hear the shallow, hasty pants that left the animal's nostrils and the air that rushed inside its lungs. He knew which way to go, he knew that the animal would be waiting for him, served as if already killed, a few hundred yards away.

He leaped and ran faster then he had before, his eyes now filled with determination and an insane rage. The deer stopped when he landed softly next to it, after jumping over a stone. It watched him almost calmly, as if it knew that it would be fruitless to fight. It was paralysed with fear as Harry slowly advanced forward, his eyes never leaving his prey.

Something flickered within the deer's eyes, and Harry knew the time was right. He made his jump and pushed the deer onto its side with incredible force. A few bones snapped and the animal kicked and screeched loudly in pain and fear.

Harry easily held it down though; he could easily fight the small resistance it made as he sank his teeth down by the neck. For a few seconds, the animal laid completely still before the venom made itself known. Harry was allowed to drink and slowly drain the deer of its blood. He was very into his task and hardly noticed the others closing up on him, until they were right by him.

He stood up and turned around looking at the others in slight surprise. Emmett was snickering, Rosalie looked grumpy as she scanned her dress that had several stains of dirt on it, and Carlisle looked, like Emmett, slightly amused as well.

"Don't say anything, Emmett" He said lightly though, as Emmet opened his mouth. "I can tell you that you weren't very..." Here he gave Harry a quick glance. "… Clean either on your first hunt"

Harry looked down and saw his light green shirt covered in blood, small black clumps of clotted blood smeared his shirt as well. It smelled alright. Not overly good, nor disgusting. It was simply alright.

"Do we have to stay here?" Rosalie snapped and glared at Harry.

"No, you can leave." Carlisle said and shook his head.

Rosalie snorted and left quickly with Emmett on her heel leaving Harry and Carlisle to themselves. Jasper, Alice, Esme and Edward seemed to have disappeared before them. A silence crept up on them as they stared at each other.

Harry took a hesitant step forward and blinked as Carlisle suddenly turned his head away and looked to his left instead of meeting his gaze.

"Can you hear anything? Another animal, perhaps?" He asked in a calm, melodious voice.

Harry shook his head and stepped back. Something died inside of him, and he was left feeling defeated somehow. Carlisle glanced at him pointedly.

"You know that hearing is your ultimate weapon during hunt. When you cannot see, or feel, you can hear…" He began.

Harry shut him out, tuning out his word that without him trying too hard slipped back behind the rest of the forest's many sounds. He listened carefully, processing each sound in his head. Harry found his prey and when he a few seconds later drew a big breath in his lungs before he advanced forward. Carlisle was at his tail half a second later. For some reason, he felt angry.

No, angry was not the right word. He felt sad, disappointed, furious and absolutely pissed of. He pushed himself forward, almost until his breaking point. It seemed that only a few seconds passed by before he lunged into the meadow where his prey was located.

When he saw it, the big almost black bear in front of him, he saw red. The next minutes were blurry. Something crept up in his mind, starting from the back and his consciousness seemed to get foggy. The next thing he noted that the bear seemed to have fallen down on its own accord and now lay out in front of him, dead. It couldn't have taken more then a couple of seconds, but for him it felt like if that foggy darkness lingered still as he stared at the bear and wondered what just had happened.

As he turned towards Carlisle who was standing next to him about two yards from the bear, the vampire looked back at him with a blank face expression. Carlisle's expression may very well have been blank but as their eyes met, Harry saw the horror Carlisle really felt.

What _was_ he?

-^CCHPCC^-

Guess what people?! I got my first "flame" in the last chapter!! Although, I will probably have to disappoint you (you know who you are) by saying that, "I hate your story, it sucks" doesn't really make much of an impression.

I suggest you read **"The Idiot's guide to flaming"**. It may help you get it right next time ;)

Well, as usual _constructive_ criticism is appreciated!

Love to you all!

Celestial Beauty

**P.S** If you didn't read the note on the top of the page, please do! It's kind of important. D.S


	8. Power beyond evil

**Tumbling in Darkness**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Harry, other side pairings, Emmett/Rosalie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper,

**Warnings: **You'll find them in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything you might recognise from the books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Corrected by: **No one

**Authors Note:** Hi there! Someone requested a chapter from Carlisle/Edwards point of view. While I originaly had thought that this story would be from Harry's point of view and his only, I have decided to give it a shot! Keep your eyes open for the next few chapters!

Udalumis and Ameths were both very close in their speculations about Harry's powers! Good guess you two!

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

_Life is a bed of roses, but have in mind that even roses have thorns – _Astrid Lindgren

**Chapter ****Eight**

_Power beyond evil_

**Note:** This chapter has not been corrected

Carlisle knew what awaited him the moment he saw the young vampire. Everything was oddly quiet as he studied the newborn in front of him. Harry's eyes were still red, red as the blood of the human he had drained before. The boy was without a doubt a newborn. His fear for his surroundings were genuine according to Edward, and his lack of knowledge and control of his strenght was hardly faked.

He would have to take him in. He wondered where he came from and if his family would miss him. Although he couldn't imagine anyone not missing this boy with such expressive eyes, a shy facade and yet a strong appearence, as if he wouldn't deny a challenge if he got one. He seemed strong, and Carlisle hoped he was right, because it was more then a challange that he was in for.

Harry had proven strong though, through the weeks he had stayed with them. And Carlisle was more then pleased with his progress. He was of course, far away from the control any of them possessed, but he was on his way. The toughest of parts, the newborn phase, had only just begun though.

There was one thing though... about the boy...

Carlisle had never considered himself as a bad person. Not perfect, naturally, but never truly bad. At first he couldn't help but blame the boy, the innocent mind that brought out what he considered the worst part of himself. Worse then his vampire thirst, worse then his darkest thoughts, worse then anything.

It appeared after a few weeks of his stay. At first he had waved it off as fatherly affection, vague attraction maybe, but nothing beyond it. He didn't discover until he noticed Harry's own obvious attraction to Edward how wrong he had been. How frustrated and hurt he felt everytime he saw Harry looking at the boy and smiling at him.

Edward kept his distance, knowing what both Harry and Carlisle were thinking. Carlisle knew about Edwards gift which Harry did not, so he knew to keep his thoughts guarded. His feelings, he could hide somewhat by a facial mask, but not entierly. Jasper tensed up everytime he caught his anger and love.

All these questions about Edward, "why doesn't Edward like me?", "what was he like before?, "when was he turned?", "you really turned him?" and so on. They almost hurt him more then the looks Harry granted Edward. Carlisle could at least pretend that the glances didn't exist, excuse them as something else. The comments and questions were unavoidable.

He had decided that this was not something to act upon though. Well, he had decided that days ago, almost as soon as he recognised his feelings. However, there were still a part of him that counted the glances Harry sent him, a part that didn't really care of his own decision.

Carlisle remembered when his feelings really hit him, when they had surfaced. When he had realized it was too obvious to trick himself anymore, too obvious to ignore...

-^CC^-

Harry slantred into the house with eyes blistering with anger and slight humiliation. His clothes were muddy and Carlisle could hear Emmett's booming laughter from within the forrest.

"Hard training?" The comment slipped through his lips before he could stop it, and he smiled despite himself.

"Emmett is a moron" Harry muttered but smiled as well.

"That we know." He muttered, trying to steer his eyes of Harry.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention he spent on Harry, and the feelings that he had.

The door opened and Emmett and Jasper entered, still laughing softly. Carlisle couldn't bring himself to care. Harry was looking at him, not Edward for once, but him. He winked at the boy and smiled as he allowed his eyes to search his appearence. And not only his face, Carlisle knew his features, his nose, his eyes and lips like the back of his hand.

He broke free from Harry's gaze and looked at his muddy shirt.

"Maybe you should go wash up and change clothes. Somehow I don't think Esme will appreciate if you get dirt all over the house." He said and broke their eye contact. "You probably don't want to run into Alice either" He added and nodded at Harry's shirt.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and for a second there was nothing but a comfortable feeling surrounding them. Then, Jasper suddenly tensed up, his whole frame turning rigid of sorts. His eyes turned quickly to Edward and then back to Harry. Edward in turn turned his now furious eyes to Jasper and almost hissed.

Harry, as oblivious as he was to most things, noticed the tension and quickly escaped the room without a sound.

"How could you think such a thing?" Edward hissed at Jasper.

Jasper held up his hands with a grave expression in his face and eyes.

"I'm just feeling, not thinking." He muttered.

Carlisle frowned and looked at Jasper, knowing that he was more likely to tell him what just happened then Edward.

"Tell me." He said. "I know it was about… Harry".

Edward shook his head and frowned.

"He doesn't know what he is feeling. Or what anyone else is feeling either. He's wrong." He said fiercly and glared at Jasper.

"Tell me." Carlisle repeated.

"He deserves to know if it is true." Jasper said first to Edward and then turned to Carlisle. "I felt love coming from Edward for a moment."

Carlisle froze as Edward shook his head still glaring hotly at Jasper. Carlisle slowly turned towards Edward.

"I want you to be happy Edward and if Harry makes you happy..." He said and held up a hand when Edward was about to speak. "You should have told me." Carlisle muttered and stood up. "You mean the world to me."

He left the room without another word, leaving Emmett to take care of Jasper and Edward.

-^CCHPCC^-

There was this moment. A moment when Harry still wavered between that foggy, _white_

and incredibly alluring darkness and the harsh, cold reality. When he drifted down quickly from his current high and stared at the dark fur of the now dead bear. A moment of bliss and utter happiness and then, one of regret and horror.

He turned, slowly, his mind still not completly there, his body not entierly his own. He stared into the eyes of Carlisle and as he saw those eyes, that usually were full of knowledge and wisdom now shared the horror he felt, he asked himself a question. A question ha had asked himself before.

What was he?

Carlisle masked his fear and took a step closer, and then another one. He was careful as not to meet Harry's gaze and kept his eyes on his left cheek as he walked all the way until he was standing in front of Harry.

Harry searched his face, trying desparatly to meet his eyes but failed, it was not until Harry was really down on earth, not until he could no longer feel the misty wave of opertunity and destruction that Carlisle finally met his gaze. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I believe we should head back to the house." He said, and in all that simplicity and kindness, Harry felt hurt.

The horror that had bloomed on his face merely seconds ago was now skillfully masked, hidden behind a deep layer of kindness. To Harry it seemed cold, distant and nothing of what it should show. It was inhuman, unfeeling and wrong. The expression in his eyes showed nothing but acceptance.

Did he really care so little of him, that he would ignore this? Would he send him away? Thinking that now they'd had enough of him, he'd caused enough problems.

The hand still laid on his shoulder, and it grasped it firlmy, digets dug into his skin. His controling strenght that usually was hidden behind a human face now surfaced, revealing how dangerous he truly was.

With a jerk of Carlisle's hand that moved him in the right direction and they slowly walked towards the house.

-^CCHPCC^-

Harry could even hear the beeping tone coming through the cellphone Carlilse had pressed to his ear. The slow, pulled-out, almost clinical sound drilling holes in his head and the wait smothered him. He could, literally, hardly breathe.

At last someone must have answered, and he guessed by the high pitch of the voice that musically sang the other end, that it must have been Alice. There was hardly any exchange of words, had there been, then they must simply have floated by without making any kind of imprint on his mind. He simply heard Carlisle slap the phone shut.

That broke him out of his daze.

Carlisle resumed to what he had been doing before he quietly suggesting to call the others back, he stared at Harry.

Kind, curious, and yet still slightly reserved eyes roamed over his body. Now, Harry wouldn't normally have minded Carlisle staring at him in an inappropriate way. But this wasn't even hinting anything sexual. This was simply a curiosity of a researcher observing their latest project. Carlisle even looked surprised as he stared at him, as if he hadn't seen him before, or was astonished by his mere existence.

Carlisle opened his mouth, clearly about to say something. But his words were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the clan. Emmett was smiling and he slapped Harry's back, hard enough to almost throw him of the chair.

"What have you done now?" He asked jokingly.

Harry didn't answer, neither did Carlisle and it was rather silent for a few seconds, before Harry could see Edward's eyebrows raising highly on his face. His lips curled for an unknown reason, and his emotions were as usual carefully guarded behind his angellike features.

Harry had always found it hard to read him. But now, it was strangely easy.

It was obvious what just had happened, Edward had read Carlisle's mind which meant that he knew and probably understood more about it then Harry did. His eyes were, like Carlisle's full of emotion, and Harry thought he could see respect, wonder and some slight amusement in them. Along with a grey aware- and seriousness.

Rosalie cleared her throath looking annoyed with being left out of the silent conversation. Carlisle gestured to the kitchen table with a sigh.

"I think we should sit down." He said, and took a seat himself by the table.

"We had an, incident, in the forrest." He said when everyone had found their seat.

Emmett smiled broadly.

"Oh, I just _love_ incidents!" He exclaimed but turned silent as Rosalie smacked his hand.

Carlisle explained what he had seen, and all the while Harry had to keep himself from shaking his head.

"I didn't see him up front though, I only saw his back. But the bear seemed to be drained, not of blood, but of life. I could see it in his eyes. Even though there were no physical connection, the bear fell down, dead." Carlisle said and looked at Edward. "And," he begun again and looked at Harry, his eyes intense and searching. "His eyes were green."

Alice's eyes turned to Harry briefly, as well as the rest of the family, to see if they still were, out of reflex. Carlisle shook his head but didn't remove his own eyes from Harry.

"It disappeared after a while..." He said. "It was as if they were clouded with..."

"Mist." Harry muttered and shrugged.

They were silent for a while, the only sound being their breaths. Harry counted the seconds that went by, he counted the seconds until one of them would open their mouth and utter the words, "you need to leave." Nothing came, no one spoke up.

"I should leave, then." Harry finally muttered.

Rosalie sneered at him and shook her hair with a yank of her head.

"What is this thing about leaving all the time?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. "Don't you like it here with us? Would you rather be somewhere else?"

Carlisle looked as if he wondered the same and he looked strangely at Harry who stumbled over the words he were trying to find to explain.

"No!" He said in a raised voice. "No, absolutly not! It's just... I'm more then a vampire now, I'm more then a monster! I... I'm a freak."

Carlisle looked thoughtful as he answered. "That's one way of seeing it. But you're not alone, Harry."

Harry looked very doubtful and almost sneered as he answered.

"Oh, so you all have this thing with your eyes that can kill someone without lifting a finger? If that doesn't scream 'freak' to you, what does?" He retrorted with a frown.

Carlisle kindly opened his mouth to answer, as calm as ever.

"No!" Harry said, standing up and raising his voice. "Maybe I'm not the freak here, maybe you're right. Maybe it's you."

Harry paused and took a moment to look at Carlisle's stunned reaction.

"Yeah, maybe it's you! Always calm and understanding! Never showing anything beyond the 'compassionate Carlisle' the 'unfeeling Carlisle'! No! Never ever looking at me, never daring to... do... anything! You hide behind this mask of... something!"

"You're a coward!" Harry finally managed to yell out. "Yeah.."

Carlisle watched him with a rather blank face according to Harry, too blank. He had just, almost... sort of... told him how he felt. He might as well have just spilled his guts out, stabbing himself with a knife and Carlisle probably wouldn't have looked anymore different. There was a sinking feeling somewhere, and Harry realized that his feelings, whatever they were, were unrequited.

"Sit down. Please." Carlisle said after a few seconds.

Harry humoured him and Edward tensed up next to Alice who, strange enough, was smiling slightly. Edward looked at Carlisle and then quickly at Alice, and he relaxed again. Jasper simply looked plainly confused.

"You are not a freak." Carlisle said, ignoring Harry's long rant. "What I was meaning to say, was that we should have seen this coming, or at least I."

Harry looked expressionless, almost too full of emotion to comprehend to anything that Carlisle was saying.

"You are not the only one with an... ability, Harry. Even though yours is addmitedly strange considering... you are not alone." Carlisle begun again and looked at Edward, searching for his approval. "Edward, for example, can read thoughts."

It took a few seconds for the statement to sink in with Harry before he turned his head quickly towards Edward.

"What? Like, everything? Can you hear what I am thinking right now?" He asked quickly in a ramble.

Edward leaned forward and nodded.

"And Jasper," Carlisle begun again. "Jasper is an empath. He can feel everyones feelings and control them at times."

Harry looked at Jasper whom nodded as well and shrugged.

"I can see the future!" Alice called with a large smile and she winked at Harry.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed, he stole a glance at Rosalie whom met his gaze with a hard one and seemed to dare him to ask what power she had. Harry refrained from doing so though, even if he wondered.

"Does everyone have them?" He asked instead. Turning the question more to Edward instead of Carlisle.

"No." Edward said with a shake of his head. "We believe that our powers somehow reflect the person we were as human."

Harry's eyed widened and he frowned, looking insulted.

"Not that it means anything, we might as well be wrong." Carlisle hastily added as he saw Harry's face.

It was promptly ignored by Harry.

"I think your power has already appeared a few times during our time here. Do you remember in Forks? When we gave you blood, something happened when you looked at me, when you were having some inner turmoil of sorts. There was a kind of pain I've never felt before..." Carlisle said and his eyes bore into Harry's skull. "It only lasted for a second, and I can't really explain it but..." He trailed of.

"So I could have killed you if it had continued much longer?" Harry asked, directing his eyes to Carlisle again.

Carlisle shrugged. "I'm not certain. We'll have to dig deeper into this ability, try to understand it better."

Harry nodded and stood.

"I think I'm going out for a run." He muttered and left the room without hesitation.

They all sat quiet for a while, thinking. Edward and Alice shared thoughts, shared glances and winks, Carlisle was brooding over Harry's little rant. Did the boy really dislike him that much? Had he somehow managed to miss all of these signs of his hatred towards him?

"I hope to god that the Volturi doesn't hear about this. His skill could be very useful to them." Esme said in a soft voice, the first thing she said during all of this time.

It summoned up what they all thought, hoped and wished.

-^CCHPCC^-

Alice giggled as Edward came into her room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Is it certain?" He asked with a thin smile.

"Oh yes." She said and played her vision for him in her head. "I've seen the outcome of every approach. The result hardly changes. It is really meant to be."

Edward frowned for a moment. "I can't believe Jasper." He said.

"Don't blame him, he is doing what he think is right. And that is really all a person can do." Alice said warmly and put a hand on his arm.

She suddenly giggled happily again and leaned back in her seat.

"Thank god for this." Edward muttered.

-^CCHPCC^-

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the awful long while this has taken, for this very short chapter! Well, it's here now, finally and I really hope you'll like it! I hope I got everything right, in my rush to upload it for you, I didn't really have time to check it for anything but the content really. If you see major spelling mistakes it would be very nice if you could point them out, if you have the time!

I hope it tied up some loose ends, even though there still are a lot of unanswered questions. I finally feel like this story is really getting somewhere, well, is going to be going somewhere at least. Bear with me 'til the next chapter!

Constructive critisism appreciated!

Love,

- Celestial Beauty 3


End file.
